Changing the Game
by inkhands96
Summary: Kelly Severide is used to women falling at his feet and breaking hearts. What will he do when one woman changes the game?
1. Moving Day

**A/N: I do not own Chicago Fire…I only own my original characters and story lines.**

 **In this fic, Mills still works at the house, Brett works there, and Dawson is still a paramedic. Any other changes will be indicated.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Kelly Severide was glad he had moved into his new place. He missed Shay fiercely but, two years after her death, he could finally say that he was moving on. It had taken a while, but he could finally have a day where he didn't feel as though he was going to break down and cry. Or punch something. He had been in the new apartment for about two months and he grew to like it more and more every day.

On this particular day, however, he liked the view of the front of the apartment complex. He could always see what was happening. Tonight, he noticed a moving van pulled up to the sidewalk.

He figured he should go out and offer his assistance, so he pulled on his boots and grabbed his keys, locking up his apartment. When he got to the front of the building he saw a woman in a leather jacket, biker boots, and skin tight jeans talking with the man in charge of the moving truck. Her dark, curly hair was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head, little ringlets trying to escape from the hair tie.

"Just give me two minutes to change, and then I will start taking the stuff up," she countered, the guy rolling his eyes.

"Look, lady, I was here yesterday and got most of it moved in. You have like three boxes left. Can you just set them on the sidewalk…I won't even charge you."

"Well since you offered," the woman shrugged, starting to walk to the back of the truck. Kelly laughed to himself, knowing that this woman had definitely conned her way into not having to pay for the quick visit from the moving truck. Kelly watched as she opened the truck, loading three tubs onto the side walk.

"Thank you SO much for coming back today," the woman smiled, finally turning around so Kelly could see her face. She had dark olive skin and deep brown eyes, the kind that made it hard to find a pupil and looked like they went on forever.

"Not a problem. Next time you move, though, don't call me," the guy sighed, climbing into his truck. The woman laughed, shaking her head. The woman started to life all three of the tubs in her arms, Kelly going over to take one of them from her.

"Let me help you with that," Kelly offered, the woman leaning around the boxes and raising her eyebrows at him.

"I've got it pretty boy. Thanks for offering but if I needed help I woulda asked," she smiled, chuckling at the surprised look that adorned Kelly's face.

"Right. Sorry," Kelly said, not knowing what else to say. Most woman would have been happy for the help. The woman walked past him, using her hip to bump the handicap button for the door, walking through the opening and taking the stairs two at a time as she headed up to the second floor of the building. Kelly followed behind her, wanting to go to his apartment. He noticed that the woman stopped at a door right across from his, opening the heavy door with one hand so she could place the boxes in there.

"Looks like we're neighbors," Kelly found himself saying, not understanding why he wanted to talk to the woman who had shut him down.

"You're pretty observant," the woman laughed, rolling her eyes and closing the door. Kelly winced when he heard the deadbolt on the other side of the door lock.

He went back into his own apartment, grabbing a beer from the fridge. As he absentmindedly watched a hockey game he couldn't help but think about that woman, wondering what her story was and why she knocked him so far off his game.


	2. The Fire

Kelly spent the next week trying to get a glimpse of his new neighbor. He wanted to know what her deal was…there had to be something he could learn about her that would help him get her to talk to him.

Dawson told him that he was only interested in her because she had turned him down, which was probably true. But she also seemed like a real bad ass, and he just wanted to have a beer with her…not to mention she was hot. The guys all told him to make sure she knew he was a fireman…that she wouldn't be able to resist him. Due to this fact, Kelly had been all of his CFD shirts around the apartment complex.

It didn't help, though, because the mystery woman had a sporadic schedule and was either out all night or gone all day. She very rarely was in her apartment (at least that Kelly knew of), and he always saw her riding away on an extremely nice motorcycle. The couple times he did catch her in the hallways she was on the phone, usually arguing with someone or giving someone a piece of her mind. He had seen different glimpses of tattoos on her and had even seen her come home with a gym bag with boxing gloves hanging off the side.

Whoever this woman was, she was like nothing he had ever seen before.

CHICAGO FIRE

"Just ask your landlord what her name is," Mouch sighed, sick of hearing about this woman that Severide was too afraid to talk to.

"I can't just do that, Mouch. That's creepy."

"Well then stop being a pansy and knock on her door and ask if she's settling in okay," Mouch sighed. Severide was about to answer when the bells rang out for a call.

Hermann's face paled when he heard the address, looking at the team as he piled into the truck.

"That's a school. Not my kids' school, but I know it's a school."

The team nodded, nervous of what they would find.

CHICAGO FIRE

When the team arrived on the scene they saw a slew of kids, most of them panicking. The teachers were doing their best to get them calm, but the kids were not having it. There was one calm group of children, all sitting in a group at their designated safety spot, listening intently to the woman speaking to them. She nodded to all of them and then stood, moving on to the next group of panicked kids.

The Chief went up to her, her being the only one in control.

"Can you tell us what happened here, Miss?"

"No. I can't. I am assuming it is gang related, but I have absolutely no clue how it started. The fire came from the boilers room and three of the custodial closets. We got all of the kids out before it started spreading. I cleared the building myself," she said, seeming distracted as she watched the swarm of older students getting ansty.

"Are you in charge here?" the Chief asked, the woman laughing.

"If I was in charge here, this wouldn't be happening," she sighed. "Please excuse me and let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

With that the woman went to the group of middle school kids, all of them starting to talk to her at once. The Chief didn't know where the rest of the adults were, as they didn't seem to be helping with anything. As he scanned the area, he saw they were now sitting with the children the woman had already calmed.

The Chief started calling out orders when the woman ran up to him, looking apologetic.

"One of the kids went back in," she said breathlessly, the Chief nodding.

"Where?" he asked, the crew all listening to the exchange, freezing in their tasks.

"He went in the back door and is going back to his classroom. Some of the kids said that he said it was his fault and he was going to burn with the school."

"Do you know this student?" the Chief asked, watching as the school continued to go up in flames.

"Yes. I do. And the kids aren't lying. He will not leave. He is on the second floor in the room on the west corner."

"I'll send my men in for him," the Chief nodded, figuring he had some time to get the guys in for a last sweep before they needed to evacuate. The woman nodded, staying rooted in her spot beside him as he called out orders.

The team couldn't help but notice the woman the Chief was talking to. She was the only one in control, and she seemed to be the only one the students would listen to. Once the Chief told them there was a kid inside, barking out new orders, they snapped into action.

Severide was watching as Casey and his men went in to get the boy who went into the school when he noticed the woman standing beside the Chief. It was _her_ , the woman from his building. She was the one who had been calming all of the kids and calling the shots.

Of course it was her. She was wearing her signature jeans, her curly hair free and an olive tank top on her top half. He noticed a cut on one of her arms, no doubt from helping some kids out of the widow he saw open near the front of the entrance, which was now engulfed with flames.

"He won't leave, Chief. We tried to get him out and he got violent. We lost our exit though. We need the areal and we need more help," Casey said, coming over the radio. The Chief swore, watching as Cruz directed the ladder to the window that Casey was located in.

Severide found his way over to the Chief, wanting to make a plan.

"He's not going to go with you guys. He doesn't want to be saved. You don't know him and he doesn't know you…he has no reason to trust you," the woman said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let me talk to him," she pleaded, the Chief nodding, handing her his radio. The woman shook her head, pointing to the ladder. "Let me up there. He needs to see someone cares."

"He's got a room full of my men in there risking their lives for him. They care," the Chief said, a bit angry with the woman.

"He doesn't get that. I respect what you do, and I understand that this is real shitty of this kid to do, and that he should let your men do their jobs, but he doesn't know how. He feels useless and worthless and he wants to make up for what he feels is his mistake. This kid has no one in his life, he is trying to get out of gang, currently, and I have no doubt in my mind they started it. Burning is his only way out. So either let me talk to him up on that ladder, supervised by one of your men, or so help me I will run into that building myself and find a way to that room. Sir," the woman said calmly, tears forming in her eyes. Even though she sounded angry and tough, the Chief could tell that this was her last ditch effort to save this boy.

"Severide, take her up there. Leave Casey and Hermann in the room, get the other men down, and then let her up. You have got ten minutes," the Chief said, the woman letting out a sob.

"Thank you," she nodded, pulling herself together as she ran towards the truck. While the team followed the Chief's instructions the rest of the crew began sending water through the east side of the building.

Severide couldn't believe that the woman who had been alluding him all week, who seemed like such a mystery and a badass, worked at a school down the road from the firehouse and was about to climb forty feet in the air to save a child that isn't even hers.

"So when you climb up…" Severide started, the woman hopping onto the apparatus before he could finish talking. He clipped her to his safety belt and watched as she climbed up to the room.

The rest of the team couldn't believe that this woman was doing this…and that the Chief was letting her. Once the students saw their teacher on the apparatus, they calmed and fell silent. Dawson and Brett, who had been helping to calm one of the younger kids were shocked into silence as well.

The woman finally made it to the window, the boy arguing and threatening Casey and Hermann.

"Robby!" the woman shouted, catching the attention of the boy and the firefighters. The woman noticed a knife in the boy's hand but pretended she didn't.

"Miss AJ? What are you doing up here. You gotta get out of here…it's not safe," he pleaded, the woman shaking her head.

"I'm not leaving until you do, Robby," she said, noticing the smoke starting to get thicker in the room. The flames were dancing on one side of the room, not yet reaching the boy.

"I have to stay here. I don't have any other choices. This is because of me. Get out of here," he said angrily, the woman shaking her head. Before Severide noticed what she was doing, she had unclipped herself from his belt, climbing into the room.

"I am not leaving until you do, Robby," she said again, Casey and Hermann helping her ease into the room.

"Severide, what about the harness?" Casey snapped.

"She unclipped it," he hissed, climbing into the window.

"Tell them to leave. You all have to leave," Robby pleaded, the firefighters not knowing what to do. They stood behind the woman in a line, so that the heat from the fire was hitting them.

"They can't leave, Robby. It is their job to help you."

"Well it's not your job. You have to go…this is my fault and I'm gonna fix it," Robby pleaded, the woman shaking her head.

"This is not your fault, Robby. You did the right thing trying to get out of that gang. And what is happening today is on them. They set the fires, they put kids in danger. They did this, not you. You helped. You helped me get the little kids out and you broke up the fight in the hallway between Ben and Ryan. You helped. You are not bad. You are worth saving. This is not your fault. I will help you, Robby. I will help you get safe and away from the gang. I promise. But you have to help me by getting out of here. I can't leave until you do and if you want me to get out of here safely you have to help me," she said calmly, Robby shaking his head, dropping the knife as he wiped his eyes.

"Miss AJ, stop being stupid. I'm not worth it. Just leave…everyone else did and they always do. Just go. I hate you," he cried, the woman shaking her head.

"Do you want me to get hurt?" the woman said. The boy shook his head ferociously. He was becoming hysterical.

"You need to get him out of here soon or we have to leave him," Hermann said gruffly, the woman looking at him with daggers in her eyes.

"I am not leaving. Do you want me to get hurt, Robby?" the woman asked again.

"No…that's why you have to leave."

"I can't. I can't until you do, Robby. I am not leaving you because you are not worthless. I don't leave behind things that are important to me. Now either help me out of this damn building or watch me burn, I do not care. The choice is yours. But you have gotta choose," the woman was slowly walking towards the boy. When she stopped talking she was right in front of him, holding out her arms. The boy fell into them. Even though he was about six feet tall and the woman couldn't have been more than five two in her heeled boots, she stood strong as the boy collapsed into her arms.

"I'm sorry…" he sobbed. The woman kissed his head, turning her body so she could hand him off to Casey. Casey took him over his shoulder, beginning to carry him down the ladder, Hermann spotting them. The woman didn't say anything to Kelly as she climbed back out onto the ladder, talking to the boy calmly as she climbed down the ladder. Just as they got out of the room the flames over took the room, Kelly shaking his head, surprised they had gotten out of there.

Once they were on the ground the woman whipped off her tank top, revealing a camisole. She threw the shirt over the boy's face, leading him over to the ambulance. Once inside, she told Dawson to not use any identifying names for the boy when at the hospital. Dawson nodded, not asking any questions. She could tell this woman knew what she was doing. She trusted her, although she didn't know why.

Before anyone could talk to the woman she was on her phone, talking softly to the person on the other end. Once she hung up she went back with the rest of the children, comforting those who needed comfort, calming the ones who were angry and agitated, and doing whatever she could to keep the kids calm.

The team continued their work, Casey, Hermann, and Severide in a bit of a daze.

They had never seen a kid so willing to die. Casey and Hermann were convinced that the kid wasn't going to make it out of that building. They also were shocked that he didn't combat the woman that came in the room…and that she wasn't afraid of him. They knew she saw the switchblade in his hand because they saw the moment she sighed in relief when he dropped it during her speech. She saved that boys life in a way they wouldn't have been able to, no matter how hard they tried.

Severide couldn't believe she had climbed into a burning building. She was insane. And she was ballsy…he had never heard any one talk to Chief the way she had. She was unafraid. Aside from the bit of emotion she showed when she was asking the Chief to let her into the building, she was a rock.

Now he knew that is wasn't just about her rejecting him and ignoring him…he needed to know her because she was like no one he had ever met.


	3. Words of Encouragement

_AJ tore into the Chicago precinct, Platt nodding at her as she called down Officer Atwater, knowing that is who AJ was there to see._

 _Kevin came down the stairs a few seconds later, waving to AJ to follow him up the stairs. The intelligence floor was mostly empty, many of Kevin's partners gone for the day._

" _What the hell happened today?" Kevin asked, having just spent the afternoon with a boy that came from the school fire, helping a social worker get him in a care facility three states over, under a different name with different background history._

 _AJ shook her head, not sure what to say. She was about to explain when images of the fire, the scared children, and Robby in the corner of that burning room, a knife in his hand, flashed through her mind. Her eyes filled with tears, Kevin sighing._

" _Come here," he sighed, AJ walking into his arms. After she pulled herself together she and Kevin sat down, AJ pulling her knees to her chest. Kevin handed her one of his sweatshirts, AJ slipping it on over her camisole._

" _Start from the beginning," Kevin said, AJ nodding._

" _You know I started working at that school a month ago…the kids there…they need a lot more than an education. The kid that you helped today…he told me last week that he quit the gang he was a part of. He said he was sick of doing bad things. I told him that I wished he would have talked to be first so we could have found a safe way to get him out but that I was proud of him. The gang he was a part of, however, was not as happy. Robby told me that they were the ones who started the fire today._

" _When I noticed the smoke and the fires I pulled the alarm and then helped all of the lower grades out. And then supervised the older grades. And none of the staff was helping. They thought that the middle school kids were just rowdy…but they were scared. And they were angry. And Robby ran back in because he felt responsible and he was worried that the gang would find him all over again. So he wanted to die," AJ shrugged. "So I climbed in the building and I talked him into leaving, and then I put my shirt over his head so that if any of his gang was watching they wouldn't know it was him, and then I called you, so that you could help him get out," AJ finished, wiping her eyes._

" _I'm sorry AJ. I can't imagine," Kevin said, shaking his head. He knew his best friend…he knew that, while she has an extremely hard exterior, her heart was five times the size of anyone else's he knew._

" _I just…those kids deserve better."_

" _You're giving it to them. And you know, anything I can do to help, I'm here."_

" _I know. You made that obvious when you let me crash on your couch until my apartment was ready," she laughed. "Kevin, I was a real bitch at the scene. Like a REAL bitch. I should apologize, shouldn't I?"_

" _I mean…yes. Probably."_

" _But he was there," she said, raising her eyebrows. Kevin knew she was talking about the guy who had tried to help AJ move into her new apartment. He had gotten an earful about him…which meant that AJ was trying to convince herself that she shouldn't like him._

" _So? He helped you get Robby out. Just go bring them some cookies, apologize, and then start planning how you are going to help the school out. But you have a full week off before you and the rest of the administration team has to start placing kids in the makeshift school rooms. Right?" Kevin suggested. AJ nodded._

" _Well then you have plenty of time to apologize," Kevin laughed. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, AJ sighing._

" _Will you drive me home?" she asked, Kevin nodding. He knew she would pretend like today hadn't scared her, but the fact that she didn't want to be alone was indication enough that she was dealing with some stuff. She had seen some bad situations in her life, and for the most part, she was resilient. But she always gave herself a night to break down or be scared or hurt. She said it helped her grieve and process. Being a social worker was hard, especially in the area AJ worked. She had her reasons for choosing the career she did, though, and, no matter what, Kevin knew she would never stop._

CHICAGO FIRE

Severide hadn't noticed the mystery woman (who he now knew as Miss AJ) come home yet. Her bike was out front, but she hadn't come in the building.

The guys at the house didn't know whether to be mad at her for being so pushy and insane, or whether to commend her for her courage and the way that she got through to the boy. Hermann was all for her, saying that, without her, the kid would have died. Casey agreed. The Chief was on their side, as well. He didn't know what it was about the woman, but he knew what it was to go to bat for your crew, and that's what the woman had done.

They wanted to know more about her…and they also wanted to know what was going to happen to the kids at the school. That school housed a lot of the "needy" kids, as the district would call them. Severide wanted to check in with AJ and see if there was anything the squad could do to help with the school.

On the other hand, Severide didn't want to talk to the woman who wasn't always the most polite and who seemed to have an aversion to him.

He saw AJ get out of a truck in front of the house, Kevin Atwater getting out of the driver's side.

" _You know, my buddy Kelly Severide lives here," Kevin said, opening the front door to the complex._

" _The firefighter guy? He's the pretty boy that asked me if I wanted help," AJ sighed, checking her mail._

" _Well he is a good guy," Kevin said, AJ laughing._

" _He seems like a player," she scoffed._

 _Kevin laughed, as well, knowing that AJ was being so terse because she was attracted to Severide._

" _Well I am going to say hi," Kevin said, AJ rolling her eyes. She leaned against the wall across from Severide's apartment, crossing her arms across her chest._

Kelly looked through his peephole, seeing Atwater standing there. He opened the door, AJ standing across the hall, her arms folded across her chest. Severide tried not to notice how good she looked in Atwater's big sweatshirt, her curls flying around her face.

"Hey, Kevin," Kelly said, nodding at AJ. She rolled her eyes, going into her apartment.

"Hey Kelly. I was in the area and thought I would check in. I heard you were at the school fire today…nice job out there," Kevin said, Kelly nodding.

"Thanks man. Your girl actually did a lot today," Kelly said, pointing at AJ's now closed door.

"She's not my girl," Kevin laughed. "She's a good friend…and I know how hard she can be to handle. Don't let it deter you."

"Deter me from what?" Kelly asked.

"Anything," Kevin shrugged. "She'll come around."

Severide thanked Kevin, wondering what he meant. He shook it off, grabbing a beer from the fridge and wondering if Kevin truly meant what he said…that she would come around.


	4. Someone Like You

_After Kevin left the next morning AJ jumped into action, beginning to call different agencies, social work friends, and building officials to try and find a way to get the kids she had been working with in a safe place when schooling would start back up in a week._

 _She also began to bake up some treats for the firehouse, the large numerous amounts of cookies that was baking beginning to pile up on the counters. She called the firehouse, finding out when the team that helped her would be on shift again, making a note of it in her agenda. By the time she was done with all of her plans for the day, the sun was setting again and she was wiped._

 _She checked to make sure her door was locked, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and curled up on her couch, watching the news as she drained her beer and fell asleep._

CHICAGO FIRE

Peter Mills saw the woman with the wild hair first. She had a couple Tupperware containers in her arms, covering most of her face. Still, he would have recognized her anywhere. It was the woman from the fire, the one all of the kids called Miss AJ.

"Can I help you?" Mills asked, the woman peeking out from around the containers she was holding.

"If you wouldn't mind taking one of these containers and showing me the way to the Chief, I would really appreciate it," she smiled, Mills taking all of the containers from her and gesturing for her to follow him.

 _AJ couldn't help but feel out of place. She wished Kevin was with her, as he always made her feel more comfortable. And she was nicer when she was with him._

" _The rest of the group is in the kitchen…it's just about lunch time and I am about to make some grub. I'm Peter Mills, by the way," the man said, walking through the door that AJ was holding for him._

" _AJ. It's nice to meet you," AJ sighed, getting nervous as she walked towards the common area. She hated meeting new people…which is usually why she was so cold. She was going to try her best, today. To be polite and nice was her only goal._

The crew looked at Mills as he walked through the door, boxes of treats filling his arms. When he walked further into the room they saw the woman from the fire behind him, looking nervous.

"Guys this is AJ. She brought us by a little something," Mills said, the entire firehouse seeming to descend on the bakery items at once.

"Well AJ, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Hermann asked, the team turning to look at her.

 _AJ's breath caught in her throat, everyone's eyes seeming to be too much. She noticed the Chief come into the room so she took it as her chance to apologize and get the hell out of dodge._

" _Well, I'm AJ. I am the social worker at the school you saved on Friday. I was the one who was a major bitch to all of you…and forgot my manners, and also forgot to let you do your jobs and to thank you for doing your jobs. So I came to apologize and to properly thank you. The school will take a while to clean out and fix up, but without you we would have had to start from the very bottom. We really appreciate what you did for us. The kids at that school…they don't have much. School was one of the only safe places for them. So the fact that you helped salvage some of that so we can get them back in there sooner is really, really appreciated," she spat out, seeming a lot calmer than she was._

The team didn't know what to say. They knew the woman was a bit hard to handle, but they would have been too if they were in her situation. And in actuality, if she hadn't have been firm the way she was, the Chief wouldn't have let her on the ladder, and she wouldn't have saved Robby. They weren't expecting an apology, nor did they feel one was necessary.

"Actually, Miss, we should be thanking you. That boy would have died if it weren't for you. There was no way in hell that he was going to listen to us…you saved him. You being pigheaded paid off," Hermann said, AJ nodding.

"Well, still. Thank you. I could have been a bit kinder about it. And you deserve a thank you for all you do. But I should go," AJ said, Gabby noticing how nervous she looked. She felt bad for the woman…she seemed like she was used to being in control. Dawson and Brett looked at each other, wanting to do something to make her more comfortable.

"Would you like to stay for a bit? We can show you around…" Cruz offered, obviously enamored by the woman's appearance. She was beautiful. She had tan skin that didn't have a drop of makeup on it, big brown dark eyes that were lined with charcoal lightly, and big natural curls that should have taken over her face but didn't because AJ had such strong features.

She had an athletic body that still had the right amount of curves, the high waisted skinny jeans she had on hugging her curves, the men's dress shirt she had tucked in unbuttoned enough to reveal…more of a fit body.

The heels on her feet got her to reach about five three, making her small frame look a bit taller.

"I probably shouldn't overstay my welcome," AJ shrugged, briefly looking at Severide.

"Actually, I would like to talk to you. In private, please," the Chief said, the team all looking at him, not knowing that he was there.

AJ nodded, looking at the team.

"Enjoy the desserts. Keep the containers. The ones in the blue tin contain nuts or peanut butter…I didn't know if there were any allergies," she shrugged.

 _AJ was a bit intimidated by the man she was walking behind, wishing she had as much courage and bravado when she was off her work hours as she did when she was at work. At work, she was unstoppable._

 _She was ushered into the Chief's office, sitting down in front of his desk. Instead of sitting down in his desk chair, the Chief sat beside AJ, her turning to look at him._

" _I really am sorry about the other day, sir," AJ said, the man nodding._

" _Two days ago I would have expected an apology. I was a bit surprised you spoke to me the way you did at the scene on Friday," the Chief said, his face serious. Before AJ could apologize again, however, the Chief smiled. "But then I thought about what I would do if one of my men was in a building and there was a chance that he could be saved. And I would have climbed that ladder without asking permission."_

 _AJ smiled, not knowing what to say._

" _Hermann and Casey said they have never seen someone calm someone down the way you have. And I did some checking into your professional history, and it seems to me you are very good at what you do. One of the best. I know you have your allegiance to the school you work at, but I also know that most of your time there was volunteer. You were only required there twenty hours a week. I have been talking with some of my old buddies for a while and we have been noticing more of a need for psychological and coping help for those we service. Whether it is at the scene or after, there is more that needs to be done these days. We help these people and then we leave them. And even more now our calls are getting more difficult to handle due to the people we are working with. After seeing the way you worked with the kids, and hearing you deal with Robby and talking with your friend Officer Atwater to hear about how you handled the situation with the boy after the fire, we think it would be a really good thing to take on a social worker here at firehouse fifty one. If it works out and we find your services helpful, we want to start an initiative across Chicago. We want to be able to help people afterwards, but we don't have the resources to do so. You do._

" _I want to offer you a position. You would be on shift with us, go on calls with us, you would have your own office, you would meet with victims after the fact, get them connected with help or help them yourself. We need someone like you."_

 _AJ couldn't help but feel overwhelmed…she felt such honesty coming from the Chief that she couldn't help but feel as though she needed something like the firehouse, as well._


	5. Business and Pleasure

Severide was surprised to hear a knock at his door, even more surprised when he saw AJ through the peephole. Her hair was still wild, but she had a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt on instead of her dress clothes from earlier.

He opened the door, not really knowing what to say.

"You are the last person I had to apologize to, and I knew you liked beer, so…" AJ said, holding out a six pack of his favorite beer.

"The thousands of cookies you brought to the firehouse weren't enough?" Kelly chuckled, AJ rolling her eyes.

"I had some more things to apologize to you for," she shrugged. "I am sorry for not thanking you for help, and for being rude to you when you asked to help me move in, and for unclipping from the safety harness," AJ said, seeming genuine.

"You did what you had to do," Severide shrugged.

"But can you still accept my apology. And the beer?" AJ asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Only if you will come in and share with me," Kelly tried, AJ sighing.

"I would love to, but I am not like those groupies you bring home and I would hate to disappoint. Plus, I don't mix business with pleasure," she shrugged, turning on her heels once Severide took the beer from her. He was a bit offended, and surprised, that AJ brought up the girls he brought home some nights. He was even more confused when she referred to him as business.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked, AJ looking at him over her shoulder.

"About which part, pretty boy?" she smirked, turning the door to her apartment and walking in. Before he could ask anything else AJ closed her door, Kelly hearing the deadbolt turn as he leaned against his doorframe, the beer in his hand. He closed the door to his own apartment, putting the beer in the fridge and grabbing one to drink for the remainder of the hockey game he was watching.

 _AJ sighed, taking her hand off the deadbolt. She grabbed a beer from the fridge, popping it open as she sat down on the couch, watching the rest of the hockey game she had on and cursing herself for being such a jerk to Kelly._

 _She figured she could call it self-preservation without feeling too guilty, so that's exactly what she did._


	6. Welcome to the Team

_AJ was extremely nervous for her new job at the firehouse. She had agreed to take on the new position, especially because she could keep her job at the school. She selected her outfit carefully, knowing that those she was with would be in either turn outs or t-shirts. How she portrayed herself was extremely important for how people would respond to her._

 _She put on a pair of leather leggings, a big, gray sweater/poncho falling over the top half of her body. She slipped a pair of black pumps into her bag and slid on her riding boots, grabbing her helmet and locking up her apartment. She saw Severide doing the same thing so she quickly walked past him, nodding in his direction._

" _Morning," she said breezily, jogging down the stairs so she was on her motorcycle before Severide could say anything back. She strapped on her helmet, driving to the firehouse, taking a deep breath before she walked in._

"Good morning, AJ," Chief nodded, waiting for her. "Let me show you to your office," he said, AJ nodding. Most of the team wasn't' there yet, something for which she was grateful.

AJ followed the Chief into the sleeping quarters, two offices on one side of the room and another across the way.

"Those are the Lieutenants offices. They can help you out with anything. Especially if you need to talk to one of the firefighters…you will also be getting the incident reports from them. That way you can see what the people will need, or what the firefighters need.

"You can do whatever you need to with this office, to make it yours. Just let me know if you need anything," the Chief nodded, AJ smiling.

"Thanks Chief. Does the crew know I am here? Or why?" she asked, seeming hesitant.

"Uh…no. I was planning on telling them today. At our meeting at 9. I'll see you then," the Chief nodded.

 _AJ looked around the little room, knowing that she would need to make it a lot friendlier if she wanted to help anyone. She took off her jacket and boots, pulling on her heels and taking out a notepad, beginning to write a list of everything she needed to do._

Severide stopped dead in his tracks when he saw AJ in the office across from his. She was measuring something, her hair loose and wild, just as it usually was. He thought it was part of what drew him in to her…it seemed to embody her spirit. Wild, and beautiful.

Severide shook his head, not knowing where that thought came from.

"Hey, what is your friend from the fire doing here?" Casey asked, nodding towards AJ's office.

"I have no clue," Severide sighed, chuckling a bit.

 _AJ looked at her watch, noticing that it was five to nine. She headed to the conference room, sliding into the back of the room, sitting in the corner. She was able to do so without a lot of people knowing her, the firefighters and paramedics rowdy, having not seen each other since last shift._

"Well, I hope you are all ready for today's shift. Before we get going, however, I do have an announcement. We have taken on a new member at the firehouse…a social worker. As you recall we had an interesting call last week and a woman at the scene did something that none of us could have. I have been thinking about this for a while, and I hate that we help the victims of fires and then leave them to figure things out for themselves. So I hired the woman from the fire, AJ, to be our new in house social worker. She is here for whatever our victims need…"

" _Clients," AJ said, not being able to help herself. The people who die in fires are victims. Anyone else affected can take control of their lives. The Chief nodded, continuing. AJ ignored the looks she got from the people in the room, her covert entrance ruined by her big mouth._

" _Whatever our clients need, she is here to help. And she is here for you, too. Counseling services from AJ are a part of your privilege as a firefighter. If I feel you need some help, I may ask her to speak with you…to assess you. Other than that, she is here if you need her. Until then, make her feel welcome. Does anyone have any questions?"_

" _I guess…I just don't understand, no offense, AJ, why we need her. This house has been run without a social worker ever since I can remember," Mouch sighed, AJ shaking her head. She had a feeling her presence might end up ruffling some feathers._

" _Do you mind if I answer this?" AJ asked, standing so that all eyes were on her. The Chief gestured towards the space next to him, AJ walking to stand beside him._

" _While I know this seems like an intrusion on your system and your team, having the idea that I'm not needed because you have been functioning without me is wrong. I am not here for you…being available for you will be a part of my job, yes, but I can guarantee you guys will not want to talk to me. If you do, great. But if I took this job because I thought I would be helping firefighters, I wouldn't have taken it. Because it would have been boring. You guys are surrounded by fire…you are used to this. I would love to help you if you need my help, but I am not going to hold my breath._

" _I'm not here for you. I'm here for the people you help every day. I know you think about them, especially when the call is particularly bad. I also know that you often help them if you can. But what you don't realize is that after every call, whether it be a cat stuck in a tree or a full blown house fire, there are people left behind who need help with something. It can be emotional support or financial support, but no matter what, everyone needs something. There are resources out there for people who suffer from these fires. But just like many other areas of assistance, the aide that these people need goes unused. They don't know to call Red Cross or the soup kitchen. They don't know that there is a pantry for clothing that can get their kids winter coats. They struggle sifting through insurance claims and paperwork. They don't know that it's okay to be afraid. They don't know how to remember to breathe while they watch their house burns down in front of them._

" _What you guys do is amazing, and I am not here because you aren't doing your jobs. I am here because, after you sweep in and save whatever you can, there is a wake of a charred life left behind. This is your chance to make sure that the people you care so much about while you are saving them don't get left behind. Now instead of wondering how they are doing, you will know._

" _So, Mouch, this house can keep running without me. But the city, the houses that you save and leave, can't," AJ finished, shrugging. She hadn't meant to preach so much, but she wanted the team to know why she was there. It wasn't about them, and it wasn't about her. It was about the clients._

"Welcome to the team," Mouch smiled, nodding. AJ breathed a sigh of relief, looking at the Chief.

"You are excused," he said, nodding at AJ. She left, the rest of the team sitting there.

"She is something else," Dawson whistled. "I am personally excited to have another bad ass lady around this house."

"I think this is a good thing," Mills nodded. The rest of the team, both truck and squad, looked at their lieutenants. None of them knew that AJ was the woman he had been rambling about last week before the fire. And Severide did think that AJ was good at her job…and that she was something that people needed.

"Let's make her feel welcome," Severide nodded, Casey agreeing.

"She amazing. I know you guys didn't see what she did the other day, but it was like nothing I have seen. She can really help those we assist," Casey said, the rest of the team nodding. They were relieved their lieutenants were on board…they were excited to have AJ on the team…if not only for her baked goods or her good looks.


	7. A Bit Intense

_AJ had just finished her list of things to do in her office when there was a knock on her doorframe. Gabby Dawson was standing there, Sylvie Brett standing behind her._

" _Hey," AJ smiled, putting down the notebook she was holding._

" _Hey. We just wanted to say welcome and say how happy we are to have you here," Sylvie said, AJ smiling even brighter._

" _Yeah. You are bad ass and we need more female power around here," Gabby nodded._

" _Well thanks for the welcome. Come on in," AJ gestured, the girls sitting side by side on the bed in AJ's office._

" _So…getting settled in okay?" Gabby asked, AJ nodding._

" _Yeah, I am. I have a lot to do to make this a good counseling space, though. The Chief said I get to do whatever I want with it so I am taking that at face value. Some paint, curtains, and a couch instead of that lumpy bed will definitely help spruce up the place," AJ sighed, realizing how much she had to do._

" _Do you want some help? We would love to help you get things done after shift," Sylvie offered, Gabby nodding. They didn't know why they wanted AJ to feel welcome, but it was very important to them._

" _I would actually love that," AJ nodded, glad that she had allies. Usually, she was against the world at her job. "Also, I wanted to know if you thought it would be helpful for me to come on calls with you or not. You won't hurt my feelings, I just need to know what alarms I need to react to."_

" _We hadn't thought about it…that actually could be helpful," Gabby nodded._

" _I agree," Sylvie nodded._

" _Okay. Well when we are on call, you guys take lead and if I see myself being needed I'll step in. After calls you can tell me if I was too much or too little and I will adjust accordingly."_

" _Sounds great. But what we really need to talk about is your fashion sense," Gabby smiled._

" _Seriously. You can't look cute when we have to be in uniform," Sylvie agreed._

" _Well you ladies are just going to have to get used to it," AJ shrugged, figuring she could get used to this, as well._

CHICAGO FIRE

"She's the girl," Kelly sighed, sitting down in Casey's office. Casey looked at him, not really knowing what he was talking about.

"You are going to have to elaborate some more," Matt chuckled, Kelly nodding.

"AJ. She's the girl in my building. The one I was going on and on about last week? Well AJ is her. I knew it as soon as I saw her at the fire. And then she came to my apartment to apologize and like an idiot I used one of my lines on her and told her I would only forgive her if she shared a beer with me and she said she wasn't like one of my groupies and she didn't want to disappoint and that she doesn't mix business with pleasure. The first part annoyed me and the second part confused me until now. And now she is here. And she is going to work here and go on calls with us and do more bad ass stuff like climbing on that ladder," Kelly rambled, Matt just looking at him.

He hadn't heard Kelly talk about this kind of stuff in a long time…and he had never witnessed a girl getting under his skin as much as AJ had gotten under it.

"Okay…" Matt said, not sure of what else to do. "I am not sure I see the problem."

"Neither do I! She just…why is she so difficult to understand?!"

"I don't know, Kelly. She seems nice. And you said yourself you used a line on her…maybe she is being stand-offish because she doesn't like players, which you, yourself, have stated you are. Maybe she can't get a read on you either."

Kelly looked at his friend, knowing he was right. Both of the men's eyes traveled to AJ's office, where she was laughing with Gabby and Sylvie. They both took in how comfortable she looked, leaning on her desk. Severide took in her total appearance, not being able to figure that out either. She had skin just a little lighter than Gabby's, and big curly hair like his friend April, and the perfect body. She enticed him. Before he had a chance to look at her any longer, the alarms went off, Squad, Truck, and the Ambo being requested at a scene.

CHICAGO FIRE

 _AJ was the first one in the bay, watching as everyone pulled on their turn outs._

" _AJ, with me," the Chief barked, AJ swiftly moving into the front seat of his car. As he led the trucks to the scene she closed her eyes, putting herself in the mindful state she needed to be in in order to deal with whatever situation was arising. She had grabbed her go pack from the office, her phone and a pad of paper being latched in a handheld wallet that could also clip to her belt. As she slipped out of the car at the scene AJ slid the pack in the back of her leggings, wanting to have her hands free but still wanting access to paper and her phone in case she needed to get any information or give any out._

 _The fire was coming from a two story house, and children were running out just as they pulled up. They seemed to be around the age of ten, except the littlest one who was probably six or seven. AJ stood with the Chief, watching as Dawson and Brett ushered them to the ambulance. One kept running past the firefighters, his hands on his ears. AJ could tell he was terrified of the loud noises and the men in big suits. She put herself in the boy's line of sight, him immediately running towards her. AJ bent down, easily scooping the boys into her arms._

" _It's okay buddy. All these people are here to help," she soothed, walking over to the ambulance with the boy in her arms. He dug his head in her shoulder, using the neck of her sweater to block his ears. When AJ made it to the ambo she was about to hand the boy off to Dawson when he latched his arms around her neck._

" _Okay…I'm not going anywhere," AJ soothed. "Are they okay?" AJ asked, Gabby nodding. "Hey guys. I'm AJ. Is there anyone else in the house?" AJ asked softly._

" _My mom. She is in her bedroom," one of the girls said, the other one nodding._

" _Is her bedroom upstairs?" AJ asked, all of the nodding again. "I'll be right back," she smiled, jogging over to the Chief, the boy still in her arms._

" _The mom is upstairs in the bedroom," AJ said, the Chief nodding._

Severide noticed AJ talking to the Chief, a child on her hip. He could tell the kid was heavy, but he also knew that AJ wasn't going to put him down if it killed her. It amazed him how he ran right into her arms.

The men easily helped the woman navigate out of the house, the paramedics checking her out and ruling that she was okay. While the teams worked on putting out the remaining fire, AJ sat on the lawn with the kids, the Chief talking to their mom. The boy had yet to unlatch from her neck. AJ was trying to get information from the kids, asking how the fire started.

" _We heard a loud sound and then the wall started smoking," one of the girls said, coloring on the notepad that AJ had._

" _And then what did you do?"_

" _We ran downstairs and the walls were on fire in the living room so we came out here. And then you were here," the other girl shrugged, AJ nodding._

" _Well it sounds like you guys did the right thing. And you were very, very brave," AJ nodded, the girls looking a bit skeptical._

" _I was afraid," the little boy whispered, looking up at AJ. Her heart broke a bit, but AJ kept a smile on her face._

" _That's okay. It is good to be afraid sometimes. That is what keeps us safe. But even though you were afraid, you still did the right thing," AJ explained softly, the little boy nudging back into her neck._

Casey and Severide agreed that the house was cleared, both of them noticing AJ sitting on the ground with the kids, the Chief finishing with the mother. AJ kept looking between the kids and the mom, her standing, the boy still on her hip. She whispered something in his ear and he slid down and held her hand. AJ breathed a sigh of relief and then took one of the other girl's hands, the third one holding onto the little boy. The little group made their way over to the Chief and the Lieutenants, the mother immediately dropping to her knees to take the kids in her arms.

"The kids said they heard loud sound and then the wall started smoking," AJ said quietly, watching the family interact, her eyes seeming to be taking in a lot of information.

"Mom said the same thing."

"It has the appearance of an electrical fire," Casey nodded, Severide agreeing.

"I am going to stay with them for a while, the make sure they have a place to stay. I would love a report on the fire and structure so that I can create a plan of action for them. Once I have your reports I can try and figure out if they can go into their house again, when they can move back in, if things need to be fixed in the house so this doesn't happen again, or if their best bet is to move altogether," AJ said, sounding a lot more official then they were expecting. Then again, this was her job. This is how she was at the first fire they saw her at and they shouldn't have expected any different.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" the Chief asked, looking hesitant. While the area wasn't the worst that Chicago had to offer, it wasn't the best.

"This is my job, Chief. I'll see you back at the house," AJ nodded. As she walked over to the mother and the kids she introduced herself to the mother, kneeling down to get to her level. The Chief, Severide, and Casey watching as she helped the mother to her feet, ushering her and the kids into the neighbor's house.

 _AJ stayed with the family for another hour, calming the mother down, ensuring they had a place to stay for the night, and leaving her information with the mother. AJ promised to call and set up an appointment as soon as she had some information, telling the mother to call if she needed anything._

 _AJ hopped into the cab she called, arriving back at the firehouse as everyone was sitting down to lunch._

AJ looked like she was on a mission when she tore into the firehouse. Mills had a feeling that is how she always looked.

"AJ, come join us," Sylvie smiled, AJ smiling back but not slowing her pace.

"Thanks, but I have a lot to do," AJ waved, heading into the bunker room and into her office. The entire team watched her go, all of them still not really knowing how to handle having someone new in the house.

"Shouldn't she eat lunch?" Capp asked, everyone surprised that he was speaking.

"Probably," Hermann nodded. "But I am not about to stop a woman on a mission."

Severide sighed, not sure why he felt obligated to bring her a plate. It might have been the list of things that AJ said she had to do for this one family, or it might have been the fact that AJ's presence was so commanding…either way, he grabbed a bowl of mac and cheese for AJ and himself, going to her office. The door was open but he still knocked on the frame, AJ snapping her head up from the paper she was writing on.

"Hey," she smiled. "Did you need something?" she continued writing, a sense of urgency behind her pen. He noticed her phone sitting on the desk, notifications for missed calls, texts and emails copious.

"I actually just brought you some lunch. Figured you could eat while you worked," Kelly shrugged, holding up the bowl of mac and cheese for her. She looked up at him again, seeming a little surprised.

"Thank you," she sighed, smiling a genuine smile this time.

"So…what are you doing?" he asked, looking at the papers she had scattered around.

"Well, I am trying to get resources together. No one has ever done this before, so trying to find enough resources to meet all the needs of my clients as well as not draining their supply of whatever we need is tough. First step is looking for a contractor and getting in contact with one of my friends that works at a bank. He will help the family figure out how to pay for the damages. The contractor will inspect, letting us know if the house was like that for a while or if it was the fault of the family. That will help. And I'm contacting the insurance company, letting them know I will be sending in all of the statements of the Lieutenants, tenants, and me. Instead of having you guys send everything in separately, having me go through it all and organize it will shave a week off of the response time. And at the same time I am trying to find some other resources…food pantries, clothing drops, stuff like that, to keep on my rolodex for later fires. I don't want us to have someone who loses everything and not have me prepared to help them. It's better to be proactive. And I also am trying to figure out how to get this office to not be so…bleh. The mom from the fire is coming in here in a couple days with her kids to go through everything and figure out her next steps…and I am sure that that will entail setting up some counseling for her and I can't have a bad environment when I suggest she spends more time here. And I also have a couple things I have to handle tomorrow when we get off shift at the school so I am prepping for it now so that I can get in there, handle it, and deal with anything else that they need," AJ said, all in one breath. She realized that she had said a lot, though, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"I am sorry I spilled all that. I am sure that a simple 'finding resources' would have been sufficient," she chuckled, having her guard down for the first time she and Kelly had talked.

"Hey, I asked. It sounds like you have a lot on your plate," Kelly said, meaning it. He felt badly for her, having so much work to do.

"Well, thanks to you I now have mac and cheese on my plate as well," AJ smiled, sighing as her phone rang.

"This is AJ," she said, putting a smile on her face. "I am sorry but there is a new person in that position….about three years ago, actually," she laughed. "It's okay. Have a great day…the new number should be on the website. Thank you."

"You are a real people person, hey?" Kelly asked, AJ taking the mac and cheese bowl in her hands.

"For the most part," she nodded. "Some people say I'm a bit intense, but it comes with the territory."

"I don't know who would have called you intense," Kelly joked, standing to leave the room.

"Thank you, Kelly," AJ said, raising the bowl of mac and cheese. Kelly nodded, heading back to the dining table with the rest of the team.

 _AJ kept working, glad she was a little more polite to Kelly. She had overshared, yes, but being polite was better than being rude. Not that she really cared about what he thought._


	8. Deal

**I am so sorry to publish this out of order! I thought about leaving it out but I thought it did a nice job of revealing more of who AJ is and her relationship building.**

 _AJ was beat, having worked through most of the afternoon and night trying to get as much of her office set up as she could and as much preparation work done before her next shift, when she would be meeting with the family from the fire and dealing with any other calls they had. Just as AJ was about to lay down to sleep (as everyone else in the firehouse had been out since 11), the bells rang for Ambulance 51. AJ sighed, beating Brett and Dawson to the ambo. She climbed in the back. The two paramedics climbing in a few minutes later._

 _The call rang in, stating that an 80 year old woman was in distress._

 _Upon their arrival, they saw an old man waiting at the door, Dawson and Brett immediately grabbing the stretcher and their bag as AJ climbed out of the ambo._

" _She's in the bedroom," the old man said, telling Gabby and Sylvie what was going on._

" _Why don't we wait out here?" AJ said softly, guiding the old man into the living room. As Sylvie and Brett worked, AJ talked to the old man, Harvey, about his wife._

" _We can ride to the hospital in the ambulance," AJ said when the man asked her if he would be able to go with his wife. He nodded, but then shook his head._

" _Can you drive me in my car? That way I can bring us home when she's ready to leave the hospital," Harvey said, looking hopeful. AJ nodded, waiting until Brett and Dawson brought the woman out the front door on a stretcher. Dawson gave her a little shake of her head, AJ nodded._

" _Let's get you to the hospital," AJ said, forcing a smile to her face._

 _By the time they made it to the hospital Harvey's wife was pretty far gone, having suffered a stroke. AJ led Harvey to her room, leaving him alone with his wife._

Brett and Dawson were standing by the nurses' station, AJ coming out of the room.

"He's saying goodbye," AJ sighed, putting a hand on each of her colleagues' shoulders. "You did all you could to get her here long enough to allow him to say goodbye. There was nothing you could have done for her, but there was something you could have done for her husband, and you accomplished that."

Dawson and Brett nodded, letting out a deep breath.

"We are heading back. Do you want a ride back?"

"I need to stay, actually," AJ sighed. She was exhausted. This job was going to be a lot more work than she was expecting. Dawson and Brett felt badly for her, their jobs and the firefighters' jobs being demanding, but being over once the fire was. AJ's would continue for days after a call.

"Okay. Well, let us know if you need a ride," Gabby said, smiling. "And thank you."

Back in the ambo Sylvie looked at Gabby, smiling.

"She made me feel better," she said, almost laughing. "I mean, I know that it's her job, but still. It was nice to have her here."

"I agree," Gabby nodded, pulling into the parking bay. They dragged themselves into bed, waking up with everyone else come breakfast.

"Hey, where's AJ?" Hermann asked, everyone else looking around.

"We got a call last night. An elderly woman had a stroke. She wasn't going to make it much longer. The husband was saying goodbye and AJ was staying with him."

"That's awfully nice of her," Hermann said, everyone else agreeing.

"She's great at what she does," Sylvie said, still grateful for what AJ said to her at the hospital. It was then that AJ walked into the common room, looking exhausted.

"Hey, welcome back," Peter smiled, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking a seat at the counter.

"How did the call end up?" Sylive asked, sitting next to her.

"Well the woman passed. Ellen, was her name. Harvey sat with her for a couple hours. Didn't even want to put her on a ventilator because he knew it was time. After that he sat in the hospital for a while. When he was ready I drove him home. They don't have any children or family left. I made him some breakfast and then he was off to bed. He gave me the folder they have all of their arrangements in and he asked me to get things started. So I am going to go make some calls and then I am going back this afternoon after shift to catch up with him and talk about what's next."

"Well at least take a break to have some breakfast with us. You haven't taken a second to just breathe," Casey suggested, the crew nodding.

"I would love to, but I should really get this done for Harvey. He shouldn't have to worry about it," AJ smiled. "Thank you, though. Especially for the coffee," AJ said, smiling at Peter. Severide watched the exchange, noticing how tired AJ looked. She went towards the direction of her office, grabbing a banana from the counter as she went past.

CHICAGO FIRE

 _It had been a long first week, but it had been rewarding. AJ had finished creating the service for Ellen, got Harvey situated in an assisted living facility, helped a few families connect to resources and had a counseling session with the first family she helped. She also worked at the school for a couple days. She, Gabby, and Sylvie got her office set up and it was now a calming turquoise color with a couch and curtains as well as blankets, toys, paintings, and books lining shelves that she hung. Her desk was gone from the room, a little table in there with brightly painted, mismatched chairs around it. Everyone had been impressed with how she made the little office feel like a comfortable home._

 _She had Kevin were about to go out to a bar, her not being able to decide what to wear._

" _But like, what kind of bar is it?" AJ called from her bedroom, Kevin sighing._

" _I don't know. Wear what you want."_

 _AJ decided on a black romper, the v-neck showing a bit of her black lacy bra, the deep v on the back of the romper showing the entirety of her spine and shoulders. She slipped on some black heels, the thin shoes showing off the arch of her foot. She let her hair free, securing a gold necklace around her neck, the pendant falling just above the middle of her breasts._

 _Kevin whistled when AJ came out of her bedroom, her turning around, her hands out._

" _Well, what do you think?"_

" _I think that if we weren't best friends…"_

" _Shut up," AJ laughed, going into her hall closet to grab a jacket. "You're paying, right?" AJ asked, Kevin nodding. She smiled, grabbing her phone from the table and holding her hand out to Kevin._

" _Ready?" she asked, Kevin nodding. They had both had a long week and Kevin wanted to take AJ out to the bar with his coworkers to meet them. He had failed to mention, however, her coworkers would be there as well._

 _AJ and Kevin walked into Molly's, AJ immediately liking the atmosphere. Kevin led AJ over to the table with his friends, the guy's mouths falling._

" _This is my friend AJ," Kevin said, AJ waving._

" _Nice to meet you all," AJ smiled. Antonio, Kyle, and Sean all offering her their seat. "I'm okay, thanks guys," AJ laughed, Erin rolling her eyes._

" _Ignore these goons. Once their tongues get back in their mouths they will shape up," she laughed, AJ smiling. "Kevin has told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you."_

" _You must be Erin," AJ said, Erin nodding. They talked for a while, a group of people catching AJ's eye._

" _Would you excuse me?" AJ asked, taking her beer from the table and migrating over to the other side of the bar._

The firefighters of 51 saw AJ walking over to them, most of their jaws dropping to the ground as well.

"Ohkay…you are not allowed to come to work looking cute and then come to our bar looking hot," Gabby sighed, AJ laughing and taking a seat beside her and Cruz.

Severide couldn't take his eyes off of AJ, watching as she laughed and smiled with the team. It was nice to see her not working and having her smile be for her and not for her clients.

"This is a nice place you guys have here," AJ said, Gabby and Hermann nodding.

"Thank you. Although, I am not sure what you were doing coming here with the other guys…you are a part of our team," Otis said, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

"Hey, Kevin promised he would buy me beer. I wasn't going to argue," AJ shrugged.

"Well then the next one is on me and then you are ours for the night," Kelly found himself saying, even though he didn't know why.

 _AJ looked at Severide, his eyes sparkling. She really wanted to argue with him, but she was on her second beer and really wanted a third…plus he had been so nice to her earlier in the week._

" _You have a deal, pretty boy," AJ smirked, throwing a wink Kelly's way._

Gabby and Sylvie didn't let the sexual tension between Kelly and AJ slip past them, sharing a look. They were going to get to the bottom of this.


	9. Tough Shift

The crew had just been through a shift from hell, all of them grateful to be back at the house. There were two house fires, a car accident, and an abandoned structure fire all before their most recent call. It was a crack house, most of the people getting pulled out in time. They found, however, a few minors, as well as one young child.

AJ was going to have a lot of work to do with this case. She was currently at the hospital with the survivors, providing resources and trying to find those who want help. She was also in charge of caring for the minors, trying to find out where they would go.

 _AJ finally made it back to the house, her phone pressed to her ear. She was exhausted and her bones felt as though she was getting a fever, a deep ache settling in._

" _You mean to tell me that this child, who is only seven years old, who begged me to keep him away from his mother, is just going to get sent back to her. She, who is coming down off a high so large that she could have been to the moon and back?" AJ snapped, slamming the cupboard that she was getting a mug out of. She felt badly that she was being disruptive, knowing that the crew had just had dealt with a lot this shift. She poured some coffee in her mug, placing it on the counter as she ran a hand along her face._

" _Judge, I respect you, I do. And I understand that the main goal of our services is family preservation…but this is not a family. He watched his mother shoot up every day, twice a day. He pulled her to the firefighters. This is a shitty situation, not a family. No child should be taking care of his mother. You ruled last year that a child wasn't allowed to stay with her mother after she was going through her divorce because you were concerned about the child seeing her suffer mentally. You are telling me that seeing his mother continue to kill herself isn't enough?" AJ said calmly, trying not to yell._

The team looked at AJ, shocked. She was a powerhouse. They had never seen her like this.

"Then I'll foster him," they heard her say. "Give me a week with him. I will watch him…I am registered and accepted as a foster parent for situations just like this. Place him with me and I will find him a safe foster family by the end of the week."

AJ put her hand on her hip, seeming to hold her breath.

" _You can take him. But what are you going to do with the other five minors found there? Take them too?" the judge asked condescendingly._

" _For your information, judge, the three of them who accepted help are checked into a rehab center and their families have been contacted. The other two have contacted their families themselves and the parents came to collect them. Thank you for this, Judge, it has been a pleasure talking with you and I hope to speak with you soon. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a boy to go pick up from the hospital."_

 _AJ blew out a long breath, holding her mug in her hands. She then remembered that she was in front of the entire team._

The team all looked at one another, not being able to believe that AJ had just offered to take on a kid for week, especially one that had been through so much.

"I'm sorry to disrupt the peace," AJ said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Everything alright?" Matt asked, AJ sighing.

"Um…yes. I just have to go talk to the Chief. I might have gotten us a new team member for the week."

The team watched AJ walk out, all of them starting to talk about how badass she had been on the phone, and also how she had handled some of the people at the scene. She was a spitfire, but also so caring.

 _AJ walked to the Chief's office, knocking on his door._

" _Come on in, AJ," he nodded, looking drained._

" _Hey Chief. So after that last call…"_

" _Nice job, by the way. It was really helpful to have you there. In fact, you have been doing a wonderful job. Truly," the Chief nodded. "You're work doesn't go unnoticed. By anyone."_

" _Thank you, Chief. Anyway, after the last call there was that boy, the seven year old? His name is Aiden and they were trying to get him to go back with his mother. She was one of the drug abusers you guys pulled from the house. She is one of the ones who refused help. And Aiden begged me to not have to go back with her. So I told the judge I would take him for a week, and would find him a placement. I know some good foster families who would love to take him. I just have to have that week. But in that time we have two shifts. I would still be available to you, but I would have Aiden with me," AJ explained, looking guilty._

" _Whatever you need. Are you sure you don't want the week off?" the Chief asked, AJ shaking her head._

" _I think it would be good for him to be here. If I feel we need it I will use some of my sick days," AJ shrugged. "Thank you, Chief. I really appreciate it."_

" _We appreciate you. And what you are doing for this boy, he will appreciate it too."_

 _AJ smiled, standing._

 _She was so glad she had started working at the house. Ever since the past Friday at Molly's she had been spending more time with the team. She absolutely loved Gabby and Sylvie…they were becoming really good friends. She also liked Casey's protective, brotherly nature, Otis' constant attempts to flirt, Hermann's fatherly care, Cruz's bullshit, Peter's sweetness, and she was even beginning to admire Kelly and the way he cared without showing he cared. She still thought he was a player, but the more she saw him with the team the more she started to appreciate him in the work atmosphere. AJ grabbed her stuff from her office, saying goodbye to the team and then heading to the hospital to pick up Aiden._


	10. Aiden's First Day

**Thank you so much for all of the follows! I am glad you are liking the story.**

 **I know I got a request for longer chapters and I am trying…it is always hard for me to get stories going and how to decide how long to keep the cat and mouse game going between two characters. Please feel free to review and let me know if there is anything you would like to see in here!**

 **Enjoy!**

" _Kevin, can I please borrow your car? For like the next week? Or at least for today?" AJ asked, Kevin sighing from his desk. The bullpen was full of his coworkers, AJ knowing this would help increase her chances of getting him to let her borrow his car. "I'm fostering a kid. I can't have him on the back of my bike."_

" _Yes. Fine. But I get the bike."_

 _AJ didn't know what to say, not liking anyone riding her motorcycle._

" _Today only. I am giving your car back tonight. You can come pick it up when you come get your car. Thank you!" AJ smiled, catching the keys Kevin tossed her._

"She's a spitfire," Voight chuckled, Kevin shaking his head and laughing.

"You have no idea."

CHICAGO FIRE

" _You came for me," Aiden said, looking at AJ, confused._

" _You asked me not to let you go back to your mom. I told you I would do my best to help. So, you are going to come home with me for the week and I am going to find you a good family to go live with. Sound good?" AJ asked, knowing not to baby him. He was wise beyond his years. If anything, AJ was going to have to teach him how to be taken care of._

" _Really?" he asked hesitantly, AJ nodding. He nodded back, standing and walking over to AJ. "Thank you," he whispered, putting his arms around AJ's waist. AJ put her arms around the boy, her eyes welling with tears._

CHICAGO FIRE

" _So you work at the firehouse?" Aiden asked, sitting on AJ's bed. She was picking out her clothes for work, both of them having to be at the house early for a shift. She was planning on making breakfast for him once she was there. She didn't want to just give him a granola bar and shove him out the door._

" _Yes."_

" _But you aren't a firefighter."_

" _Correct," AJ nodded._

" _And you aren't married and you don't have a boyfriend and you don't have any kids," Aiden said, bouncing a bit on the bed._

" _When you say it like that it makes it sound like I am extremely boring," AJ laughed, Aiden laughing a bit as well._

" _No…I think you're pretty cool. I am not afraid of you."_

" _No?"_

" _No. Usually I get really nervous and quiet. But you make me feel like it's okay to talk."_

" _Do you talk at school?" AJ asked, pulling out a top she wanted to wear. Aiden had already showered and changed into the clothes he and AJ went shopping for yesterday. He had never been to a big store, and he was really hesitant and sensible about what he was buying. He reminded AJ of an old man._

" _I haven't been to school in a while," Aiden said quietly, AJ nodding._

" _Well then when we get you settled into your new home we will find you a school, too."_

 _Aiden nodded, watching as AJ picked out the rest of her outfit._

" _So, what do you like to do?" AJ asked, going into the bathroom to change. She came out quickly, Aiden still thinking._

" _I don't know. Sometimes my mom gave me stuff to color. At school I used to like gym class. I really liked baseball."_

" _I love baseball!" AJ said, raising her eyebrows._

" _You do?" Aiden asked hesitantly, taking in AJ's heels, blouse, and nice jeans._

" _What? You think just because I like to wear heels I can't play baseball?" AJ challenged. Aiden thought that she was mad at first, getting a little hesitant. She quirked a smile, though, going back into her closet, Aiden laughing a bit. AJ went into the bathroom, coming back out in a pair of boyfriend jeans rolled up to her ankle, sneakers, and a tucked in baseball t-shirt._

" _I know what we are doing today," AJ started rambling, heading out of the room. Aiden scrambled behind, AJ mumbling about how you don't just challenge her love for baseball. AJ grabbed her bag, Aiden picking up the backpack AJ had gotten him, it being filled with a couple books, school work books, and clothing items. AJ rooted through her hall closet, pulling out two baseball gloves and a ball. She slipped them into Aiden's backpack, telling him it was time to go._

" _Are there a lot of people at your work?" Aiden asked as AJ locked the door. AJ saw Severide locking his door, her throwing a smile his way._

" _Um, there's a good amount. They are all really nice though. They are like me," AJ said, making it clear that Aiden could trust them._

Severide had never been so attracted to AJ as he was when he saw her with Aiden locking her door. She looked undeniably sexy in her loose jeans with rips and a baseball tee. He didn't know how she was planning to get to work, but he thought he would offer them ride, figuring it might be helpful.

"Do you guys need a ride?" he asked once AJ stopped talking to Aiden. The boy took a step in front of AJ, bulking up his chest.

"Do you know him, AJ?" he asked, protectively. AJ looked concerned, putting a hand on Aiden's shoulder.

"I do. It's okay," she said warmly, the boy sighing in relief and then stepping back behind her, almost hiding. "And we were going to take a cab today. Thank you, though."

AJ smiled warmly, nodding a bit to Aiden. Kelly nodding, understanding.

"Well then I'll see you at work," Kelly said, waving to the boy.

 _AJ was not at all surprised at Aiden's reaction to Kelly, but she knew that all of these little quirks about him were going to have to be addressed. A seven year old should not be protecting a grown woman from strangers. Even though he seemed well adjusted, AJ was seeing a lot of little reminders of the life that Aiden had leading up to this point._

 _When they arrived at the house Aiden shrank his seat, seeming nervous._

" _I was nervous my first day," AJ said, trying not to insinuate Aiden was nervous. "I hate meeting new people. When I am working, like I was the day I met you, I am brave and confident. But then when I have to actually meet people, I get really afraid. I never know what to say and I just…I don't know. I really like it here, though. All of the people are really nice, they would do anything to help me, and they are fun. I'm really glad I work here," AJ shrugged, paying the driver and climbing out of the cab. "Are you ready?"_

 _Aiden nodded a bit, grabbing his backpack. He walked closely behind AJ, eventually taking her hand._

" _Good morning," AJ smiled, most of the team in the common room. "This is Aiden," AJ said, nodding to Aiden. He walked even closer to AJ, the team all saying good morning._

" _What would you like for breakfast?" AJ asked, looking at Aiden. He shrugged, going radio silent. She sighed…maybe she should have taken the week off._

" _Well I want pancakes. And scrambled eggs. And bacon. Sound good?" AJ said, starting to pull out pots and pans._

" _I don't know if I like that stuff," Aiden shrugged._

" _Oh, you'll like it. I make the BEST pancakes. Plus, there is a first time for everything, right?" AJ said softly, Aiden nodding again. "Would you like to help or just watch?"_

" _I don't want to mess it up."_

" _I'll help you. That's why I'm here, remember?" Aiden let out a deep breath, taking off his backpack and setting it next to AJ's bag._

The team watched AJ and Aiden, them all trying to see how they should handle the kid. They didn't want to scare him off, but they definitely wanted him to feel welcome.

AJ turned on the radio in the kitchen, explaining how to make different parts of the meal. An upbeat song came on, AJ starting to sing while she danced around the kitchen. Aiden seemed to forget everyone else was there, starting to laugh at AJ as she started using a whisk as a microphone. She was a sight, for sure. The team couldn't help but chuckle as well. At one point the Chief came into the room, wondering what the noise was. AJ danced over to him, Aiden yelling out for him to spin her. The Chief raised his eyebrows, spinning AJ under is arms and singing into AJ's "microphone" for a second. He dismissed himself, Aiden cracking up once the music ended.

"And that is how you make scrambled eggs," AJ shrugged, out of breath.

"I don't think so." Aiden laughed.

"What is with you and doubting me today?" AJ sighed, shaking her head. The crew went back to their activities, Severide not being able to keep his eyes off of AJ. The boy seemed relaxed with her, which was saying something considering how he and been at the scene and earlier in the morning.

After AJ finished breakfast she slid it in front of Aiden, him looking up at her.

"I get all of this?"

"If you want it. If not we can save it for later," AJ nodded. It was apparent she knew he probably didn't get home cooked meals and didn't want to push it one him.

"Hey guys, there is plenty of extras so help yourselves," AJ said, raising her voice so the guys could hear.

"Well, what do you think?" Gabby asked, smiling at Aiden as he ate his pancakes.

"These are _so_ good," he said, his mouth full.

"I agree," Otis said, his mouth full as well. "You should cook more often."

AJ laughed, grabbing a plate of food. She and Aiden at, talking quietly at the island.

"Where do they keep the fire trucks?" Severide overheard Aiden ask, AJ smiling.

"In the garage. Would you want to check them out?" AJ asked, her looking at Severide.

"Mills and I can show you guys, if you would like," Kelly offered, AJ smiling even brighter as she looked at Aiden.

"I haven't gotten to see them yet. Would you come look with me?" she asked, Aiden nodding. They washed their dishes and then followed Kelly and Peter out to the truck bay. Aiden took a natural liking to the trucks, still being hesitant, though.

"Do you want to sit in the front seat?" Kelly asked, Aiden looking at AJ. She shrugged, rocking on her heels.

"Sounds pretty cool to me," she sang, Aiden running up to the front seat.

 _AJ watched as Kelly helped Aiden into the truck, talking with him. Kelly was a natural, and he was being so kind to Aiden. Peter was great too, but AJ hadn't had any doubts that he would be._

Gabby and Sylvie watched from the doorway as AJ ogled at Severide. While they still weren't friends and kind of avoided each other, the girls could totally tell that they both liked each other.

 _AJ didn't know what it was about Kelly, but she kept finding herself being drawn to him. Which drove her crazy. He was no peach. She saw how many different girls he brought home and she had asked around about his reputation…he was more known for friends with benefits than regular relationships…not that AJ wanted a relationship but still…she didn't want a player. She had done that before and it didn't end well._

"AJ, did you see me up there?" Aiden asked walking back over to her.

"I sure did, bud. We have to go start the search, though," AJ smiled, Aiden nodding.

"We are finding me a foster family," Aiden said matter-of-factly, looking at Kelly. "Do you want to help?"

 _AJ was surprised, Kelly looking just as shocked. Aiden was really comfortable with him, which was a long way from this morning._

"Uh…" Kelly stammered, not sure if AJ would want him to help.

"If you want to help you can," AJ nodded, smiling at Aiden.

"I would love to," Kelly nodded.

 _AJ didn't know how much more she could take of Kelly around her and Aiden without becoming more attracted to him…and not being able to hide it._


	11. A Day Off

**I am so sorry about all of the chapter confusion but it is finally fixed and everything is in its rightful place! Please keep reading and reviewing! I love to hear feedback!**

" _Aiden, you cannot just move in here. It is not how it works, buddy," AJ sighed, laughing a bit. He was extremely taken with the firetrucks and wouldn't stop talking about them while he, Kelly, and AJ sat in her office, AJ going through foster family options._

 _She figured it would be good for Aiden to have siblings, maybe one older and one younger. Seeing how kids should be treated and cared for would help him understand that he didn't have to take care of himself. She knew a great family who cared for the kids that were placed with them. They had two sons and they taught kindness and accountability and fun. As long as Aiden was okay with it, she thought she had found a good place for him. If she started the paperwork that day, she could have Aiden moved in by the end of the week._

 _Aiden and Kelly were having so much fun talking about the trucks, though. AJ started working on other paperwork. Eventually, the chatter died down._

" _So, what are you doing?" Aiden finally asked, AJ smiling._

" _Well while the two of you boys were chatting I was working," AJ answered, Aiden coming to look over her shoulder._

" _On what?"_

" _Well partly on finding you a place to stay. And then I was also working on some other paper work."_

" _Is that what you do all day?"_

" _No, sometimes I have a call. I also do counseling and I go see clients and arrange a lot of services. I talk to a lot of different people."_

" _Oh," Aiden nodded. "So what did you find?"_

Kelly watched as AJ explained all of Aiden's options. She really knew how to talk to her clients in the best way for _them_. And Aiden adored her.

"I think they seem nice. What do you think Kelly?" Aiden asked, Kelly a bit surprised. The boy would barely look at him earlier that morning, and now he seemed to want input on a big life decision.

"I think that AJ knows what she is talking about and as long as you like them, I think you should go for it," Kelly shrugged, AJ looking at him gratefully.

"Okay," Aiden nodded, seeming a little unsure of himself. He took a deep breath, AJ putting a gentle hand on his arm. "Okay," Aiden said again, this time his voice strong.

"I'll call them right away," AJ said gently, giving Aiden's shoulder a squeeze.

CHICAGO FIRE

"AJ said I get to move it at the end of the week. So I will be here for like five more days," Aiden said, Kelly nodding. AJ was in her office with a client so Aiden was hanging out with him. Even though AJ had cleared her schedule, one of her clients came in and was desperate to talk with her.

Aiden was a cool, but quirky, kid. He was almost like a little adult. The only time he seemed like a kid was when he was talking about the firetrucks.

"I like it here. AJ is really nice," Aiden said. "No one has ever made me breakfast."

"She is really nice," Kelly agreed, watching as AJ stood from her chair, her client giving her a hug before she let her out of the office.

"Are you guys friends?" Aiden asked. He noticed immediately how Kelly watched her. It wasn't like people watched his mom…they always looked hungry. But Kelly…he didn't look like that.

"I guess. We mostly just hang out at work."

"Oh. Well she said that you are nice and I can trust you."

"You can trust all of the guys here."

Aiden nodded, standing to go meet AJ. "She said that. But she said I could especially trust you."

And with that, Aiden left.

CHICAGO FIRE

 _AJ finished with her shower, pulling on her pajamas. Aiden was tucked in bed already, AJ glad he was sleeping. He was moving in with the new family in three days. Today was tough with him, as he was really clingy and pretty skittish. He also insisted he wanted to go to the fire during the last call, which really made him a lot more vulnerable to being afraid of…well, anything._

 _As AJ was about to turn on the hockey game when there was a knock at her door. AJ went over to look in the peephole, Kelly standing on the other side._

" _Hey," AJ whispered, gesturing for Kelly to come in. "Do you need something?"_

" _I thought you might want one of these," Kelly offered, holding up a beer._

Kelly had seen how Aiden had been acting the past couple of days. AJ sighed, smiling in relief.

"Thank you," she whispered, closing the door behind her as Kelly headed over to the couch. "I was just about to turn on the hockey game. Is that good with you?"

Kelly scoffed, looking at AJ with raised eyebrows. "Hockey? Is that even a question?" AJ laughed, turning on the TV. The two sat comfortably, watching the game.

"So is Aiden going to be okay?" Kelly asked during one of the commercials.

AJ nodded as she swallowed a swig of beer. "Eventually. Once he gets in a place where he is settled and cared for, all of the trauma he has been through will resurface. I already recommended a counselor for him and the family he is going to be with is no stranger to kids with trauma and will be really supportive and will be sure to get him help."

"You aren't going to counsel him?"

"No. I fostered him. I don't feel right about that. And while I am trained in a lot of things, childhood trauma isn't my specialty. He needs someone better than me to help him."

AJ and Kelly then froze, hearing Aiden screaming and crying for AJ from his room. Kelly watched as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting it out before she stood to go get him. AJ came out a few minutes later, Aiden wrapped around her torso, eyes pressed into her neck.

"Aiden, Kelly is here, too, okay?" AJ whispered, sitting down on the couch. Aiden stayed latched to her, his breathing starting to settle.

"Should I go?" Kelly asked, AJ shaking her head.

After about fifteen minutes Aiden was asleep again, AJ about to stand up with him when Kelly offered to take him. AJ nodded, Kelly taking Aiden in his arms. AJ followed behind him, Kelly laying Aiden in his bed. AJ tucked him in, both of the adults going back into the living room.

"Thank you," AJ smiled, draining her beer.

"Of course," Kelly nodded. AJ and Kelly went back to watching the game, AJ thanking Kelly once again for the help and the beer when they said goodnight.

 _AJ crawled into bed, turning off her alarm and deciding that she and Aiden were going to take the day tomorrow. They both needed a break._

CHICAGO FIRE

"Where is AJ?" Hermann asked, Gabby sitting down next to him at the table.

"She called in sick today. She said Aiden needed the day off. I think they were going to a museum or something. She might be in later."

"It will be different not having her here," Sylvie sighed, Gabby nodded. They two women had found out just how helpful AJ was many times while they were on the job. So had the rest of the team, actually. They understood AJ's need to take a day off, though, for Aiden. He was her top priority for the week, as he should be.

CHICAGO FIRE

" _Did you have fun today?" AJ asked, taking a lick of her ice cream cone. Aiden nodded, ice cream all over his face. He was smiling, though, so AJ didn't really care._

" _Are we going to go to the firehouse today?" Aiden asked._

" _We could maybe go for dinner. We could even make dinner for the team if you would like," AJ suggested._

" _I think that would be nice. Plus I want to ask Kelly about what he did today."_

 _AJ laughed, taking another lick of her ice cream cone. "Okay."_

CHICAGO FIRE

 _After going to the store and back to the apartment to change out of their ice cream covered clothes AJ and Aiden headed to the fire house._

 _AJ was wearing cut off shorts, a tank top tucked in, Nikes tied to her feet and her hair wild. She felt happy…the day off was exactly what she and Aiden needed. He was happier, too. They had gone to the children's museum and the park and just played. It was nice._

 _By the time that AJ and Aiden got to the house it was just about dinner time and Peter was in the kitchen about to start cooking._

" _Stop where you are, Peter Mills. We are here to save the day," AJ smiled, Aiden running into the house to find Kelly._

" _You're going to make dinner?" Peter asked, AJ nodding._

" _Well I am supposed to have help from Aiden but he is MIA, currently. Apparently Severide is cooler than me."_

 _Peter laughed, starting to help AJ unload the bags that she had brought. A few minutes later Aiden tore into the kitchen, his eyes full of excitement. Kelly strolled in a few minutes later, laughing._

" _Kelly just showed me the teams' new masks. Are you ready to make dinner?" Aiden asked breathlessly, AJ putting her hands on her hips._

" _I was ready ages ago," AJ scoffed, throwing a wink Peter's way. "Go wash your hands," AJ instructed, Aiden nodding._

" _I hope he didn't interrupt anything important," AJ said, looking at Kelly. He smiled, shaking his head._

" _Nah. He was good. What are you guys making?"_

" _Pork chops and corn on the cob and potato salad and salad and dessert!" Aiden answered, Kelly nodding._

" _Sounds good."_

" _Do you want to help?" Aiden asked, Kelly's eyes darting to AJ. She shrugged, Kelly looking at his watch._

" _I would love to, buddy, but I have a few things I need to finish first. Okay?" Aiden nodded, looking at AJ. She tied an apron on him, it clear that she had bought it just for him. It had fire trucks on it and it fit him perfectly._

Gabby and Sylvie watched as AJ followed Kelly out of the room with her eyes. They wanted to ask AJ what had been going on with them, but Aiden was around. They would have to wait for another time.

CHICAGO FIRE

"This dinner was spectacular," Cruz said, ruffling Aiden's hair.

"Thanks I made it myself," Aiden said, biting into another piece of corn.

"Well you did a great job," Otis laughed, everyone else laughing as Aiden patted himself on the back.

"I am going to miss you guys," Aiden said suddenly, growing quiet.

"Well you are going to get to visit anytime you want, buddy," Kelly said, Aiden's breathing starting to quicken.

 _AJ could tell Aiden was about to panic. As much as she wanted to scoop him up and take him to her office, she didn't have time for that. Instead, she put down her fork and stood from her place at the table, going over to him and kneeling at his level._

The firehouse froze as they watched AJ move over to Aiden.

" _Look at me Aiden," AJ said softly, Aiden still breathing quickly. "Aiden," AJ said again, taking his hands. She put on her chest and another on his own. She began taking deep breaths, Aiden eventually breathing like her. That was when she began to speak._

" _Aiden, you can see all of us whenever you want. Your new family, they aren't like the people you used to live with. You won't have to hide or take care of people. And I know that this is really, really scary. But we are all going to be here for you. And you…you are going to be okay. The hardest part of your entire life is behind you._

" _You are going to have a home. And a bedroom. And a mom and a dad. And they are going to take care of you until your mom is healthy enough to take you back or until they are ready to take you themselves. It is all going to be okay, Aiden. And I am going to be here the whole time and so is everyone else. We aren't going anywhere. You will always know where to find us," AJ finished, Aiden nodding._

" _They are nice?" Aiden asked, looking at AJ._

" _I would not let you go with them if they weren't," AJ nodded._

" _Okay."_

" _Okay. So…are you ready for some cake?" AJ asked, giving Aiden a grin. He smiled back, wiping his eyes._

The team let out a sigh of relief, starting to clear the table while AJ went in the kitchen. Kelly was the only one who noticed her let out a deep breath, her hands shaking as she wiped her eyes. By the time she came back into the dining area, she had a bright smile on her face, joking around with Peter about something. Kelly only hoped that she was okay.


	12. Eye Opening

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kevin asked, knowing that AJ had just dropped off Aiden with his new foster family. She had told him all about it, and how Aiden was a natural fit and his foster mom seemed to fall in love with him the minute she saw him. There was no doubt in AJ's mind that they would try and adopt Aiden.

"I don't know," AJ shrugged, walking out of her bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to go to Molly's?"

"That is one thing I am sure of," AJ nodded, running a hand along her face.

 _AJ was wearing a pair of black leather leggings, a black, spaghetti strap, flowy tank top tucked in, the deep v in the shirt revealing AJ's skin instead of her bra. She slipped on a pair of black pumps, grabbing a coat from her closet._

" _Come on, let's go," AJ said, not really seeming that excited. She knew if she stayed at home she would just wallow, so she decided to just go with Kevin. The team would most likely be there and she could hang out with them._

Kelly's mouth dropped when AJ came in the bar, him already being a few beers in. Before AJ headed over to his and Gabby's table, however, she stopped by Kevin's coworkers' table. He tried to ignore the way that Adam's eyes traveled over her body. It had been about a year since he and Kim broke up and with her happily dating her partner, Adam was attempting to move on.

He watched as Adam grabbed AJ a beer, her taking it appreciatively. He downed the rest of his own beer, not sure he wanted to watch AJ flirt with some cop.

By the time AJ made her way over to the table Kelly wasn't exactly seeing straight, and he was still angry about seeing Adam flirt with AJ.

"Hey you guys," AJ smiled, sliding into the booth beside Gabby. Matt and Gabby greeted her happily, Severide nodding in her direction.

 _AJ couldn't help but notice how standoffish Kelly was being, but she tried to ignore it. As she, Gabby, and Matt talked Kelly sulked away. AJ watched as he started talking to a woman at the bar. She was blonde and had big boobs and, from what AJ could tell, a low IQ. She was laughing incessantly and was finding any way possible to touch Kelly or rub her breasts on him. It was a pitiful display of affection._

Gabby noticed AJ's crestfallen look, following her gaze to Kelly and his latest bimbo. Gabby was disappointed as well. She was hoping that Kelly would ask out AJ. It was clear that they both had an interest in one another or at least some kind of tension to resolve. AJ had even confided in Gabby and Sylvie the other day that the way that Kelly treated Aiden made him seem like less of a jerk and that she had hung out with him outside of work. That was huge progress considering she used to hate him.

When Kelly left with the girl Gabby swore, wishing he wasn't such an idiot.

Matt, on the other hand, knew exactly what had set off Kelly. He knew that Kelly had seen AJ talking to Adam, and even though AJ wasn't flirting with him, Adam's interest in her was enough to make Kelly realize that he either needed to up his game or someone else would move in. AJ was a hot commodity and Kelly had to realize that.

"Adam asked me out to dinner," AJ blurted out, not quite sure how else to Segway into the conversation. Sylvie had just sat down and she needed to tell the girls. She looked at Matt dead in the eyes, asking if he was a good guy.

" _Yeah. He's a great guy," Matt nodded, AJ breathing a sigh of relief._

" _Then maybe I should go to dinner with him?" AJ asked, trying to convince herself more than the people at her table. She thought she was starting to feel something for Kelly but seeing him with that girl, it just made her realize that he was just like other guys she had dated—cocky players who wanted nothing but a one night stand._

" _Do you want to?" Sylvie asked._

" _I mean…dinner can't hurt. I am ready to start dating again…and dinner is just dinner," AJ shrugged, Gabby smiling in return._

" _I think you should do it," she said, AJ nodding and draining her beer._

Even though Gabby was rooting for Kelly and AJ to get together, she knew that this might kick Kelly in to high gear. AJ and Adam would only go for so long until they burnt out. They weren't right for each other.

Kelly and AJ, however…well that was a different story.

CHICAGO FIRE

" _Hey Adam…It's AJ."_

" _Hey. How are you?" Adam asked, not being able to hide the smile from his voice. AJ smiled at that._

" _I'm really good. I was actually calling to see if that offer still stood…to have dinner with you?" AJ asked hesitantly._

" _Well considering you called within 48 hours to claim it…I guess I could allow it," Adam joked, AJ laughing._

" _You are so kind," AJ smiled, them making arrangements for Adam to pick her up from the firehouse the next day after shift. Before then, AJ needed reinforcements._

CHICAGO FIRE

Gabby, Sylvie, and AJ were all in AJ's room, the two paramedics sifting through her closet. They were in awe of how many cute clothes she had and they were struggling to pick out just one outfit for AJ's date the next day.

AJ didn't seem as into it.

"Everything alright, AJ?" Gabby asked, looking over at her as she laid on the bed.

"Yes. It's just…I haven't been on a date in about two years," AJ admitted, seeming ashamed or shy about it.

"Did your last relationship end badly?" Gabby asked, both she and Sylvie turning to look at AJ.

" _It didn't just end badly. It started badly, had a bad middle, and an even worse end," AJ chuckled, tears starting to form in her eyes._

" _Jason was a player. I knew him from school. I usually wouldn't go for someone like him, but he made it his sole mission to go out with me. To prove to me he wasn't a player anymore. That should have been my first indicator that I should have dated him._

" _I finally agreed to go out with him and for the first six months it really was good. But then he started getting possessive. I knew right away that I should get out of the relationship, but he made it impossible. He would threaten me, and my clients. So I stayed with him. I figured I would eventually find a way out._

" _That is when the abuse started. I found him cheating on me, and he blamed me for it. He said that I wasn't sexy enough. I wasn't pleasuring him enough. That he needed more support from me and that if I was good enough for him, he wouldn't need to find someone else to be with. That was the first night he hit me._

" _For a while he would only hit me once a week, but soon I inadvertently did something every day to make him angry, and each one of those acts would give me a cigarette burn, a scar, or a bruise. That's why I have some of my tattoos. They cover up some of my visible scars. I wanted to make something beautiful out of such a horrible time in my life._

" _I finally told Kevin about it. He was a rookie cop at the time, but I still felt like he could help me. Kevin was furious. Not at me, but at Jason. Rightfully, so. Kevin told me that he would help me get out of the relationship. And it worked for a bit. I broke up with him, stayed with Kevin, and Jason didn't bother me._

" _Until one day he found me after work. He beat the shit out of me and left me in an alley. Kevin is the one who found me. He and his partner were called to the scene. A camera had caught Jason hitting me so we had enough evidence to get him in jail for at least four years. I should have been able to get him in there longer but Jason had a pretty good lawyer and the judge was…easily persuaded._

" _That's why I haven't been on a date in a while. I was healing, first, physically and emotionally, and then I just couldn't bring myself to go out with anyone. I hadn't met any nice guys…or at least guys I knew were nice. That's why whenever I see people trying to pick up girls or are real players…I don't know. I just…it makes me remember Jason. And I know not all guys are like him. I get that. It's just a defense mechanism, I guess. And then I just felt out of practice. I didn't know how to not have my defenses completely up," AJ finished, shrugging her shoulders and wiping her now wet eyes._

Gabby and Sylvie were shocked. They had no idea that AJ had gone through that. Now they saw her tattoos on her arms and the back of her neck, wondering what they hid. They also wondered what else was hiding beneath her clothes. How many scars had Jason left on her?

"I don't know what to say," Gabby said quietly, Sylvie nodding.

"You don't have to say anything. That's what my therapist is for," AJ smiled. "Thank you for listening."

"Of course. We will listen anytime you want," Sylvie assured her, AJ smiling even brighter.

"Good. Now, what am I wearing tomorrow?"

CHCAGO FIRE

Sylvie, Gabby, and AJ all came out of Gabby's car, AJ holding a garment bag, the other two girls with their work bags. They all looked similar, their dark skinny jeans and flimsy cotton tees in different colors making them look relaxed. AJ was wearing high heels, however, and had a suit jacket draped over her arm, no doubt so she could look professional.

"What were they up to?" Peter asked, looking at Casey.

"AJ has a date tomorrow. It was all hands on deck to pick out an outfit," Matt joked, Peter laughing as well. Kelly couldn't help but overhear, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest.

Something else seemed to be different about the three friends. They seemed closer than they were before they left last shift. And, looking at them, the two paramedics seemed protective of the younger woman.

"You good?" Sylvie asked, AJ smiling and nodded before she passed the rest of the team to go to her office.

"How was clothes shopping?" Matt asked, Gabby and Sylvie looking at one another.

"Eye opening," Gabby sighed. Sylvie agreeing.

Matt and the other firefighters looked at each other, all of them seeming a bit confused.

 _AJ felt so relieved that the girls knew about Jason. Even though she had mostly moved past it, there were things that came up that caused her to remember. And many of her actions were driven by what happened to her. It was good that she had opened up to them. She was grateful for them._

CHICAGO FIRE

After two minor calls the house's shift was over, AJ, Sylvie, and Gabby all piling into AJ's office about an hour before shift ended to start getting AJ ready.

Sylvie put light make up on her face, Gabby making sure her outfit wasn't wrinkled.

Once she was ready, AJ was wearing light blue cotton high-waisted flowy shorts, the length just long enough to cover her but the width making them look like a skirt. She also had on a white tank, the thin straps showing off her shoulders. She slid on some light pink pumps, spinning around to show the girls the finished product.

"You look great," Sylvie smiled. Gabby nodded in agreement, AJ letting out a deep breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Gabby smiled.

Kelly and Matt watched from the office as AJ, Gabby, and Sylvie got AJ ready. When AJ finally left her office Kelly was speechless.

"She looks great," Matt sighed, Kelly nodding.

"You should be the one that is taking her out," Matt said, raising his eyebrows at Kelly. "If you weren't such a scardie cat."

Before Kelly could respond, Matt clapped Kelly on the shoulder and left him in his office.


	13. The Fight

_It had been two weeks since AJ went on her date with Adam and she had been hanging out with him quite a bit. She really liked Adam and she was having a nice time with him._

 _She also had been falling farther and farther in love with the firehouse. She loved the people there, Gabby and Sylvie becoming her two best friends and everyone else becoming like a second family. The only one who seemed to be getting colder and colder was Kelly. He had barely spoken to her since she had gone on her first date with Adam, and he had been bringing home a different girl every night from Molly's._

 _AJ was trying to ignore Kelly's distance. Just because he had been sort of nice to her and really nice to Aiden didn't mean they were necessarily friends._

 _"_ _Hey, AJ, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Mouch asked, knocking on AJ's doorframe. AJ smiled, nodding and standing from her desk._

 _"_ _Come on in Mouch," AJ said warmly, standing to close the door behind Mouch as he found a seat on the couch. AJ sat beside him, but far enough away so he had his own comfortable space._

 _"_ _How are you today?" AJ asked, tucking her legs up beside her._

 _"_ _I'm fine," Mouch nodded, not seeming to know what else to say._

 _"_ _Good," AJ nodding. She sat quietly for a bit, wondering if Mouch was going to volunteer why he had come in or if she was going to have to pull it out of him._

 _After another five minutes AJ looked at Mouch, him starting to speak when he closed his mouth, the words stuck in his throat._

 _"_ _I'm going to do some work, and whenever you are ready, you can just start chatting, okay?" AJ said, Mouch nodding._

 _AJ went to her desk, starting to work. After fifteen minutes, Mouch started talking. He started rambling about his girlfriend and how much he liked her and how he wanted to ask her to marry him but the last time he asked he had done a bad job and now he was worried she would say no and once they got married what if she didn't like him as much and a bunch of other worries and accolades he had in regards to Trudy. When he finally finished AJ turned from her desk, letting out a big sigh. In response, Mouch did the same._

 _"_ _That's a lot, Mouch," AJ said._

 _"_ _Is that all you've got?" Mouch asked, becoming agitated. AJ laughed, shaking her head._

 _"_ _No it's not. But I don't think you really need my help."_

 _"_ _Yes I do! Didn't you just hear all of my problems?"_

 _"_ _I did. But I also heard you repeatedly saying how much you love Trudy and how happy she makes you. So to me, it seems like all you need to do is ask her to marry you. If she says no, you go from there. But if you don't even ask her again, you aren't going to have to worry about if she wants to move into your apartment or if you are going to move into hers. You are a pretty simple man, Mouch. You do your job well, you take things one step at a time, and when a problem comes your way to handle it and get it done, head down, nose to the ground. Why are you treating this any different?" AJ asked, Mouch just staring at her._

 _"_ _You're good," Mouch eventually said, wagging a finger at her. AJ laughed, Mouch standing to leave. He left the door open, giving a wave over his shoulder before he left to go meet the other firefighters. AJ smiled to herself, so glad that she had accepted the job at the department._

CHICAGO FIRE

 _"_ _I was wondering if I could have your guys' help," AJ said, walking into the common room._

Kelly looked at AJ, him wanting nothing more than to volunteer right away to help her with anything she needed. Especially today. She was wearing a black dress with black tights and black boots, a loose fitting blazer over both. She looked extremely alluring.

"What do you need?" Peter asked, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Well, the fires you guys responded to last week, the ones that were set by that arsonist?"

The team all nodded, remembering having to save multiple families because of an arsonist in the neighborhood. He was caught, luckily, but the houses were a mess.

"I have some different resources coming in to help the families. Especially ones to rebuild the home. But I also got a grant to redecorate. So I was wondering if, next month, you guys and maybe some of the other firehouses would be willing to repaint and help move furniture into the houses. We could break up into little squads or teams so that it could get done faster. If you aren't interested, I completely understand. I just thought I would ask you guys first before I started looking for other help," AJ shrugged, looking at the team hopefully.

They were silent for a bit, all of them looking at one another.

"I'll be there," Hermann nodded, the rest of the team nodding in agreement.

"Okay. Great. Thank you guys so much. I will handle everything. You just have to show up and paint. I will even feed you," AJ offered. She then turned on her heels, going back to her office. Sylvie and Gabby followed behind her, closing themselves in her office.

"What can we do to help?" Gabby asked, AJ starting to look at her list of things to do for the rebuild event.

"We could put people in teams," Sylvie offered, seeing that on the list. She and Gabby shared a look, Gabby smiling and nodding.

"Absolutely."

"I mean sure, if you guys want to." AJ shrugged, both of the girls agreeing to get it done and to let everyone know the plan.

Once they left they filled into Matt's office, giving him a high five.

"Step one in getting Kelly and AJ together has been put in motion," Sylvie sang, rocking back on her heels. Matt laughed, glad that the two paramedics were on his side. He saw the potential in Kelly and AJ, as well.

CHICAGO FIRE

 _"_ _Adam, I highly doubt that your precinct doesn't have anyone like me to help you guys with that kind of stuff. And even if they don't, you can't just snatch me from the firehouse," AJ laughed, taking his hand as they walked down the street._

 _"_ _I'm just saying. This thing you are organizing…that is really cool. You definitely didn't have to do it and you most certainly didn't have to make it a huge event for the families."_

 _"_ _They deserve it," AJ shrugged, watching some kids on the playground they were walking past playing together._

 _"_ _You are something else," Adam sighed, looping his arm around AJ's shoulder and giving her a kiss on the head._

 _They had a great rest of their afternoon, enjoying a picnic lunch and an afternoon in the park. AJ accidentally fell asleep, though, her snapping awake a while later._

 _"_ _Morning sleeping beauty," Adam chuckled, AJ smiling a bit._

 _"_ _I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was just exhausted. It seems like ever since I started this job I can't get caught up on my sleep," AJ yawned, Adam nodding._

 _"_ _It's okay. Why don't you stay over at my place tonight? I will make sure you are nice and relaxed and get a full night's sleep," Adam offered, giving AJ a kiss._

 _"_ _Oh will you?" AJ asked, raising her eyebrows._

 _"_ _I will. I promise," Adam nodded, AJ chuckling._

 _"_ _Since you are so convincing…okay."_

 _AJ hadn't spent the night with anyone since Jason. But she felt ready._

CHICAGO FIRE

"Adam is dropping AJ off?" Matt asked, Gabby, Kelly, and Matt all turning to look at the front of the house. Sure enough, Adam was leaning against his car, his arms around AJ's waist as they talked. She had her hands on his chest, throwing her head back with laughter.

They gave each other a quick kiss goodbye, AJ hiking her bag over her shoulder. She blushed when she saw her three coworkers watching, running a hand through her hair.

"Good morning," she sighed pushing past them.

"Good morning," Gabby teased, catching up with her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "But what I want to hear about is last night." AJ shoved her, casting a look back to the guys.

"Stop embarrassing me," AJ sighed, pulling open the door to the firehouse. When they got into the firehouse AJ immediately got a cup of coffee, Gabby following her around like a puppy.

"Don't you have something to do?" AJ asked, Gabby shaking her head.

"Not until you tell me about last night,"

"What happened last night?" Sylvie asked, bouncing into the room. This got the attention of all of the firefighters.

"AJ stayed at Adam's," Gabby teased.

All of the boys started hooting and hollering, AJ giving them the death glare.

"I'm going to my office. To do my job. And be a professional," AJ chided, everyone laughing.

Gabby and Sylvie followed her, closing the door behind them.

"Tell us everything!" Sylvie smiled, AJ about to answer when she got a call on her phone, her face turning to stone.

"Who is it?" Gabby asked, AJ shaking her head a bit, pressing the ignore button.

"No one. So last night…" AJ smiled, Gabby and Sylvie sharing a look, wanting to know who had called AJ. "Was perfect. It was really just us talking and relaxing with wine and candles and a backrub. And…some other stuff."

"So it was good?" Sylvie asked, AJ nodding.

"It was very good."

"Well we are glad," Gabby smiled, standing to leave the office. She and Sylvie immediately starting discussing who could have called AJ to make her look so nervous. They both concluded that they would keep an extra close eye on her.

CHCAGO FIRE

Gabby saw the box in the trash as she finished washing her hands in the sink. The pregnancy test's empty box was just sitting there, Gabby catching her breath. Unless Connie had something she was hiding from the team, there were only two possible answers for who could need the box other than Gabby herself. And from what she had heard from Sylvie and her recent love life there was only one person left that the box could belong to.

Gabby tore into AJ's office, forgetting to knock on the door. AJ jumped, looking between Gabby and her client.

"I'm so sorry," Gabby said quickly, backing out of the room. "I didn't realize you had a client."

 _AJ shook her head, turning back to the woman sitting across from her. As she listened to her speak she really worked on focusing, so many of her own thoughts trying to get into her mind space._

 _"_ _It sounds to me like you and the kids are adjusting well to the new house. I'm hearing you state that their classes have been going well and that you even have made friends with the neighbors," AJ smiled, glad her session was almost over._

 _"_ _I really am liking it. I actually was wondering if we could cut down on how much I came to see you?"_

 _"_ _Absolutely. I am only here for you…whenever you need me give me a call and we will figure something out. Until then I will check in every couple weeks, okay?" AJ offered, the woman nodding. AJ was so glad that she and her family were adjusting well. Once she left Gabby came tearing back into her office, this time with Sylvie._

 _"_ _What is going on?" AJ asked, widening her eyes at her two friends._

 _"_ _Do you have something you want to share with us?" Gabby asked, holding up the pregnancy text box._

 _AJ sighed, running a hand along her face._

 _"_ _No. I have nothing to share," AJ said, the girls looking skeptical. "That specific box isn't mine. I was going to take the test but then one of my clients needed it and so…no. As of now I have nothing to share."_

 _"_ _But you think that you could be pregnant?" Sylvie asked carefully._

 _"_ _I think that I am two weeks late and I feel like shit. So either I am just having a very off day, or I am going to be a mom WAY sooner than I had planned," AJ nodded._

 _The three girls headed into the common room, AJ grabbing a cup of decaf coffee, all three of the women starting to listen to the guy's conversation._

 _"_ _What is your take on it, AJ?" Peter asked, handing her a plate of food. She handed it off to Gabby, smiling softly at Peter as she started talking about a grocery store being torn down in a rough neighborhood._

Matt and Kelly noticed AJ turn down the food Mills gave her, and Kelly noticed her grab the decaf cup instead of the caffeinated pot she usually seemed so grateful to have.

They listened to her talk about the grocery store and how it would be difficult for the families in that area to get access to fresh groceries. Her phone rang part way through, however, Gabby and Sylvie both rushing to see who was calling. AJ sighed, excusing herself and going into the other room as she talked.

When she came back she resumed talking to Hermann and Mills, both of them listening intently.

Gabby and Sylvie whispered with each other, trying to decide how much they should push AJ for information. As they were about to pull her back into her office when the alarms went off, everyone jumping into action.

The Chief rode silently with AJ, observing as she followed her usual routine. She seemed a bit off today, but he brushed it aside, focusing on the task at hand.

When they reached the scene his men immediately started working, taking in the structure fire and working to clear it. The Chief noticed a few people hanging around, watching the structure burn. AJ noticed as well, starting to walk towards them.

"AJ, just leave them," the Chief said, noticing the gang tattoos on their necks. AJ looked at him, rolling her eyes.

 _"_ _Can I help you gentlemen?" AJ asked, keeping her voice steady even though she was shaking._

 _"_ _If it is any of your concern, we aren't even here," one of the men said, stepping towards her._

 _"_ _Well, you are here. And I would love to know if you guys need anything or have any information about what happened here," AJ said, putting her hands on her hips. She usually wouldn't try and challenge these men, and she usually saw the good in all people and tried to create a relationship with them before she assumed they did something wrong, but she could hear the men over the coms. There were victims in the structure, already dead, having been burnt alive. At the current juncture, they were being carried out of the fire only to be put in body bags._

 _AJ heard the Chief ask for police assistance, but AJ knew that unless she kept the men here they would be gone in a matter of seconds._

 _"_ _You want to know if we need anything?" one of the men asked, chuckling a bit._

The bodies had been carried out of the fire and the hose was now working to take down what was left of the flames. Gabby and Sylvie had nothing to do, the bodies that were recovered dead before the team had arrived. They watched as AJ talked with the men who were watching the building. They were beginning to get antsy, not wanting to stick around. AJ, however, was doing a great job of getting them to stay.

Kelly cursed when he saw AJ talking to the gang members. Usually, they would have run away by now.

 _"_ _I am sure that this has been difficult seeing this fire. I am so sorry you had to witness that," AJ said gently, trying to play dumb with the men. She just wanted to keep them there long enough for the police to get there._

Adam cursed when he pulled up to the scene, seeing AJ talking to gang members. He saw them begin to fidget, most likely with the arrival of the cars. While they were undercover, the gangs were not stupid and were familiar with undercover vehicles.

 _AJ noticed one of the men's eyes shift, a second man immediately pulling out a gun and pointing it at AJ's head. She tried her best not to flinch letting out a deep breath._

The entire team stopped in their tracks as they saw a gun being aimed at AJ's head. As the firehoses ran behind them they stood, frozen.

 _"_ _Hey, what's going on?" AJ said cooly, not daring to turn around._

 _"_ _Don't play dumb with us, mama. You kept us around and now you are going to make sure we don't have to go with those police."_

Kevin and Adam had to stop themselves from running towards AJ, knowing that would only make things worse.

"Two of you go behind the building and be prepared to take them down. They won't hesitate taking her out," Voight said, Lindsay and Holstead immediately moving into action.

 _"_ _Listen, I didn't know the police were going to show up. Truly. It's pretty obvious what was going on here. I'm not an idiot…so why would I want to stay here with you when I know you could kill me at any moment because I saw all of your faces? If I wanted you guys caught, I would have remembered your faces and figured it out anonymously. I was just trying to help you. That's my job," AJ said, finding some sort of strength within her. Maybe it was the imminent threat of death, or the fact that she could possibly be carrying a child, but she was pulling out all of the stops to stay alive._

 _AJ noticed two of Kevin and Adam's coworkers coming from behind the men, forcing herself not to make any sudden movements with her eyes to indicate that she knew they were there._

 _"_ _Don't come any closer!" one of the men shouted, pointing a gun at the cops behind AJ. She had no doubt that Adam and Kevin were back there. She let out a deep breath, raising an eyebrow to Lindsay when she motioned to AJ that she and her partner were moving in. As they did AJ knocked the elbow of the man holding the gun on her as she ducked out of the way, causing his arm to buckle. She then punched him in the groin, the other two men being restrained by Erin and Jay. Before she knew it the man shoved her to the ground, straddling her stomach. He was about to punch her when Kevin tackled him, AJ easily rolling out of the way._

 _She picked up the two stray guns on the ground, ignoring Adam and carrying them over to Voight who was watching as his team members carted the gang members into their cars._

 _"_ _Here are their guns. I am sure you will find some evidence on there. If you need any information from me here is my card," AJ said, forcing herself to be professional when all she wanted to do was break down. She pulled a business card from her back pocket, glad that Voight ignored her shaking hands._

 _"_ _Thank you," Voight nodded, AJ nodding back and going over to the firehouse family._

Voight was impressed with the woman that had brought him the guns. He had heard about her and heard that she had some pretty big kahunas, but this was the first time he had ever met her. He was socked she was so small, yet her presence was so commanding.

The team didn't know what to do as they watched the entire scene unfold. Not only had AJ been held at gun point, but she had disarmed the man and attacked him.

"What else needs to be done here?" AJ said, walking over to the scene. No one knew what to say, all of them just staring at her in awe.

"You are so stupid," Gabby breathed, pulling her into a hug. Sylvie joined in, the three women standing there for a while. AJ was pulled away, however, by Kevin, who pulled her into his chest.

"You are the craziest son of a bitch I know," Kevin chuckled, ruffling AJ's hair. He knew it would do no good to call her stupid. She would always put other people and justice over her own safety.

Kelly was pissed at AJ, to say the least. She could have been killed-he was so glad, however, that she was okay. It took all of him not to hug her.

Adam rushed over to where AJ was standing with Kevin, talking to him. He pulled AJ into his chest, kissing her head.

"I hope I never have to see a gun held to your head again," Adam sighed, holding AJ's face in his hands.

"I'm alright, Adam," AJ assured him, putting his hands down.

"You should really leave taking down gang members to the police, AJ," Adam said seriously, AJ nodding.

"I should. But three people died today because of those men and I wasn't going to let them just disappear in the wind," AJ said, the fire team starting to get a little uncomfortable. They could tell Adam was not happy that AJ had put herself in harm's way, and neither were they, but they understood that was the kind of person she was.

"And I get that but you aren't a cop. You help people feel better and find them a place to live. Which is hard to do if you are dead," Adam snapped, AJ taking a step back from him.

"I do way more than that, Adam. I have training for situations like this. And if you are in any way trying to demean what I do—"

"I'm not I'm just saying I would prefer if you let the fire men do the fire fighting and let the police men do their job and clean up after like you usually do."

"Two weeks ago you were telling me that you wished the precinct had someone like me to deal with situations like this!" AJ yelled, Adam shaking his head.

"Not when it is my girlfriend, I don't!" Adam yelled back.

"AJ, give him a break. He was just concerned. About you and the baby," Sylvie whispered. She wasn't quiet enough, however, because Adam heard her.

"What baby?" Adam asked, softening. After that, the entire team had heard. Sylvie apologized quietly, saying that she thought he knew.

"There is no baby," AJ sighed. "Well…there is a potential baby. A non-baby at the moment," AJ backtracked, all of the team members staring at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"I'm just a little late…and haven't been feeling that well. So I figured I should take a test," AJ shrugged. "But stuff got in the way. I haven't had a chance to figure it out yet."

Adam looked like he wanted to hug AJ, but he could also tell that the tension from their argument was still looming over them.

"I'll come by after your shift tonight," he said quietly, placing a tentative kiss on her forehead.

"Are you good?" Kevin asked, AJ nodding, refusing to look him in the eye.

AJ watched the team as they finished cleaning up, the paramedics taking the bodies to the hospital to be identified. Kelly couldn't believe that AJ might be pregnant. He also couldn't believe that Adam had been such an asshole about his girlfriend almost getting shot. If it were him, he would have saved any arguments for later…and he definitely wouldn't have demeaned her job.

The car ride back to the house was silent, AJ writing furiously in the notebook she wrote in after calls. She told the chief she liked to write down everything she could remember so she could put it in the report. Boden was wrestling with whether he should say something to her or not. He decided against it, knowing that she had had a tough day and at the moment nothing he could say would change anything.


	14. Painting Day

"Hey, AJ, we have the names of the victims from the fire. They each have at least one family member left. Here is their information," Sylvie said softly, standing in the doorway of AJ's office. She didn't want to interrupt, as AJ was working on some paperwork.

"Thanks, Sylvie," AJ smiled, taking the files from Sylvie.

"I am so sorry about earlier. I thought that Adam knew. And after seeing you…you know, I just, I wasn't thinking clearly," Sylvie rambled.

"Hey, it's okay. I should have told Adam, anyway. And now he knows and we can figure it out together," AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, but…after what he said about your job…"

"I know," AJ sighed, running her hands along her face. "I just…I just need to know if that is how he really feels or if it was just how he reacted."

"Well what do you think?" Sylvie asked, AJ closing her eyes.

"I think…that when people are upset they say things that they wouldn't normally…but that those words represent real feelings that they had been hiding."

Sylvie gave AJ an encouraging smile, leaving her door open and letting out a deep breath. She felt badly for AJ…she had been happy with Adam. If he really didn't support her career, though, she wasn't going to stay with him. She loved her job and she thought it was important. Sylvie knew that. She just wanted her friend to be happy.

CHICAGO FIRE

Kelly had been watching AJ in her office. She was making the calls to the three families of the victims. She looked exhausted. Each of the three calls were different lengths, one of them lasting a while, AJ mostly just listening. When she finally hung up with all of the families AJ stood slowly, closing the door to her office. Before she remembered to close the blinds she let out a sob, starting to cry.

Kelly averted his eyes, not wanting to intrude on AJ's private moment. A few minutes later the Chief knocked on her door, AJ answering as she wiped her eyes.

 _AJ was mortified that the Chief had caught her crying._

" _AJ, why don't you head on home?" the Chief asked, AJ sitting down at her desk. The Chief took a seat on the couch, AJ sighing._

" _I really am okay," AJ said, the Chief smiling._

" _I am sure you are. But today you were held at gun point, you got in an argument with your boyfriend who I am guessing is in some deep trouble for being so bull headed about your job, and you also might have a huge life changing thing awaiting you. So with these two hours left in shift I would like it if you took two hours for yourself. Figure out your next step. You are always talking to me about self-care…now it's your turn. We'll see you Saturday," the Chief said, AJ nodding._

Boden was almost out the door when AJ cleared her throat.

"One of the victim's moms didn't even know he was in a gang. He had been taking care of her and paying all of her hospital bills. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was a turf war. All I could say was that it was result of gang violence. I am heading to her house tomorrow afternoon to see what kind of care she needs. He was doing it for his mom," AJ shrugged, a few tears falling from her eyes. The Chief didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything, leaving the office and letting out a deep breath.

He was so glad that AJ had come to work at the firehouse, but he felt badly that she had to deal with so much. He was hoping that she would at least take some time off before the painting day on Saturday.

CHICAGO FIRE

 _AJ opened the door to her apartment, Adam standing on the other side. She had spent most of the afternoon crying, being overwhelmed by what had happened that day. AJ was worried that it would be awkward when Adam showed up, but he just pulled her into his chest, allowing her to cry for bit before he led her over to the couch, AJ pulling her knees to her chest._

" _How are you?" Adam asked, moving some hair away from her face._

" _I'm okay. It's just been a long day."_

" _Why didn't you tell me that you thought you were pregnant?" Adam asked, AJ sighing._

" _Because. I just figured that I could figure it out myself and then fill you in. No need to have an awkward conversation before it was necessary."_

 _Adam didn't say anything. Instead, he handed her a pregnancy test, AJ sighing and going into the bathroom. She left the stick in there, going back into the living room to sit with Adam to wait. When the timer finished, AJ stood, going into the bathroom. She looked at the test, letting out a sigh of relief._

 _Adam was waiting in the living room, sitting on the edge of the couch._

" _Well?" he asked, AJ shaking her head._

" _False alarm," AJ sighed, sitting down beside Adam. He nodded, AJ turning to look at him._

" _We have something else we need to talk about, now," AJ said seriously, Adam clearing his throat. He wasn't sure this would end well._

CHICAGO FIRE

"Hello and welcome. Thank you so much for being here today. I really appreciate it and so do the families. So, I am told you all know what houses you are working on and have the plans for that specific house. I should have all the information that you need in the packets at the house. Call me if you have any questions and again, thank you so much," AJ smiled, all of the guys going to their respective houses.

"Where am I going?" AJ asked, looking between Gabby and Sylvie.

"You are in the Jones' house," Gabby smiled.

"You mean we aren't all working on the same place?"

"Nope. We gave you one of the smaller houses and one teammate because we knew that you were planning something for a little later," Sylvie explained. AJ nodded, heading to her assigned house.

Kelly was surprised to see AJ walk through the front door. As far as he knew, he was working alone on the little house. It was one bedroom and for a mentally handicapped woman who just needed enough space for her and a caretaker who came to visit once a day.

"Hey, Kelly," she smiled, grabbing a paint roller. She was wearing cutoff jean shorts and an off the shoulder, cropped sweatshirt. She looked adorable.

"Hey," Kelly said gruffly.

They worked quietly for a while until AJ went to lift a box.

"I got it," Kelly said, AJ sighing and giving it to him.

"I could have done it," AJ said pointedly.

"You really shouldn't be lifting things in your…condition."

"I don't have a condition," AJ said, Kelly looking at her. He was a bit relieved.

"Oh. I thought you and your boyfriend were having a baby," Kelly shrugged.

"Nope. False alarm. And I don't have a boyfriend," AJ said quietly.

 _It was the first time that AJ had told anyone out loud that she and Adam had broken up. She had texted the girls and Kevin, but after that she had turned off her phone and taken the day. Ultimately, Adam couldn't accept that AJ did more than paperwork. She understood that she was, at times, a little too loose with her safety, but it was how she had always been. She needed someone who understood that._

" _Oh. I'm sorry," Kelly said softly, AJ shrugging._

" _It's okay. It wasn't going to work out, ultimately. He just…"_

" _Wanted to keep you in a box and to leave the big guns to himself?" Kelly offered, raising his eyebrows. AJ chuckled, shaking her head._

" _I guess you could put it that way."_

" _Well, his loss. And by the way, I am really glad you are okay. You scared me on that call," Kelly said. AJ's heart stopped, her almost dropping the paint brush she had just picked up. He was actually being nice to her…it was groundbreaking._

" _Well I scared myself," AJ laughed, recovering well._

" _This is a really cool project. And pretty awesome of you to meet with all of the families to plan what they wanted in the houses," Kelly said after a while, AJ shrugging._

" _They deserve it," AJ smiled, surprised at how much she and Kelly had gotten done on the house. They were efficient and were about halfway done. AJ looked at her watch, knowing that the vendors she had hired to feed the firefighters were going to be coming soon._

" _I have a couple of things to check on. Are you good here?" AJ asked, Kelly nodding._

 _AJ headed out to the street, smiling as the vendors started pulling into the cul-de-sac._

CHICAGO FIRE

Gabby, Sylvie, Matt, and Peter all heard music coming from the street. Curious, they headed out of the house to see what the ruckus was about.

AJ was standing in the street, a megaphone in her hand and all of the families that they were decorating the houses for standing near her. The streets were lined with balloons and colorful arches, big inflatable rock walls, bounce houses, and obstacle courses in the turn-about. There were also food trucks lining the streets.

"Truck 81, Squad 3 please put down your paint rollers and head out to the street," AJ called through the megaphone, the four friends sharing a look between them. Sure enough, the rest of the decorating teams came out of the houses group by group, looking amazed at the transformation of the neighborhood.

Once everyone was close enough to AJ and the families she turned off the megaphone, smiling at everyone.

"Welcome to the block party of the century!" AJ smiled, everyone looking at her, thoroughly confused. "I know what a difficult time all of you have been having since the fires…so I thought you deserved a party. So, after lunch, while Chief Boden's men finish up some last minute touches on your houses you are more than welcome to play and dance and come take a peek at the houses. It is your day. Some of my friends are here to give manicures, face paint, and to assist in bounce houses so that parents can just relax. Please have some food, all of you. Let me know if you need anything and by dinner we will have everything ready for you, my very special cooking friends will come and give us a great barbeque complete with a movie in the turn about and then you can celebrate your new homes. They will be fully ready to move in by tomorrow morning. The moving trucks are already paid for and ready to help you whenever you give them a call," AJ explained, many of the families cheering or crying out of pure joy that AJ had organized everything for them.

Her team had no clue how she had paid for everything, nor did they understand how she had organized everything. They did, however, notice Kevin manning one of the inflatable games and figured that she had a lot of help.

AJ then turned to the team, smiling at them.

"All of your favorite food trucks are here to give you lunch. Thank you all so much, again, for helping. Have some lunch, meet the people if you would like, and whenever you are ready get started working. All of your families or significant others know when dinner is and are planning on coming to spend time with you and enjoy the movie. Feel free to stay or leave, it is totally up to you. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done today," AJ said, her eyes welling with tears. Before the team could say anything she disappeared into a crowd of people, people grabbing her for hugs and thank yous.

The team ate, in awe of everything that AJ had pulled together. They met with some of the families, eventually heading back to their respective houses.

Kelly found AJ in the bedroom of the house, hanging a picture on the wall.

"Why does it look like you have finished the rest of the house?" Kelly asked, AJ turning around with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Because I finished the rest of the house. Now we can go help out everyone else," AJ shrugged, Kelly shaking his head. "I'll go join Mouch and Hermann. I think that Capp was saying he could use some help if you want to join him and Cruz."

"We aren't going to stay a team?" Kelly asked, AJ looking at him with her eyebrows drawn together.

"Kelly, you haven't talked to me in a month. I don't think we should push our luck. Whatever has been going on with you, you are seeming to just now get over it. I am not going to ruin that," she shrugged, walking out of the house.

Kelly sighed, using all of his self-control not to punch the newly painted wall.

CHICAGO FIRE

" _Really, AJ, this is amazing," Cindy smiled, AJ shrugging._

" _I couldn't have done it without the guys. And you should know that Christopher has been so welcoming to me," AJ smiled, Cindy giving her a quick hug before going to find her family at the movie._

 _AJ was exhausted, still feeling the loss of Adam and her tough week weighing on her. She had been so focused on getting ready for the function that she didn't have time to deal with her own emotions._

" _You've done well today," Kevin said, coming up beside AJ, wrapping his arm around her shoulder._

" _Thanks Kevin. And thank you for helping. I couldn't have done it without you," AJ sighed, leaning into his side._

" _Yes you could have. Can I take you home, though?"_

" _I should stay until people leave. I need to clean up and make sure people have the contacts for the moving trucks and then pay the vendors and…"_

" _And I will wait until you are done. End of discussion."_

 _AJ was so grateful for Kevin. She didn't know what she would do if she had to watch the couples and families enjoy their evening all alone. He was one of the best friends she could have asked for._

 _Once the night was finally over, and everything was cleaned up, it was 2:00 am and AJ was beat. She ended up sending people home slowly, saying other people were staying to help. In the end, AJ and Kevin cleaned up the street and packed up the extra chairs and blankets._

Once they were finally cleaned up Kevin drove AJ to her apartment, her falling asleep in the front of the truck before they pulled up to AJ's apartment. Instead of waking her, Kevin put her into his arms, trekking up the stairs.

Severide was coming home from the bar when he saw Kevin carrying AJ into the building. He jogged up to the door, climbing the stairs just as Kevin let himself onto their floor.

"Hey, Kevin, do you need help?" Kelly asked, Kevin turning around. Severide couldn't help but notice how serene AJ looked in Kevin's arms, one arm curled around his neck.

"Her key is in my jacket pocket if you wouldn't mind," Kevin whispered, Kelly nodding. Once he had the door open Kevin carried AJ to her bedroom, throwing a blanket over her and leaving a note on her nightstand that he was sleeping in the guest room.

Once back in the living room Kevin saw Kelly standing there, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Thanks man. She is tiny and light but when she gets a grip on you she doesn't let up," Kevin chuckled.

"Yeah not a problem. Is she okay?" Kelly asked, Kevin not ignoring the concerned look in Kelly's eyes…or the way that Kelly, no matter where he was during dinner and the movie (before he left for the bar with a few of the guys) he always kept glancing at AJ as she interacted with the guests. It seemed like he wanted to say something to her, but he couldn't find the words.

"She is exhausted. This job…it comes with a lot. And she makes it to be more…because she cares so much. And this week has been exhausting. Her split from Adam was exhausting even though she is way better off without him and the whole almost getting shot thing…it brought up a lot of stuff for her. So I don't think she is okay right now. But she will be. She is strong. And she would kill me for telling you all of this," Kevin said. Kelly nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Well, let me know if she needs anything," Kelly said softly, ducking out of the apartment. He thought about all of the weeks he had wasted acting like a child because he was jealous of AJ and Adam.

"Will do, man," Kevin nodding. He could tell that Kelly really liked AJ, and he was only hoping that AJ would eventually realize that she liked him back.


End file.
